Percy Jackson & The Chaos Odem
by Marte Ultor
Summary: Percy Jackson thought he had found happiness, after defeating Gaia everything seemed perfect, but what he did not expect was to be exchanged for immortality loved most, his life took a new purpose, and when Gaia returns to the Giants and the Titans the threat becomes imenente, betrayed the hero can do adiferença between victory and defeat.
1. Chapter 1

Pov. Percy.

Percy was not what it was three weeks after the war against Gaia, things had changed, but it is better to start from the beginning, the party was in Greece, finally after so long the giants were destroyed .It was hand hand with Annabeth, what could be better? They were alive and now the worst was over, he was preparing a surprise for his beloved, he took her to the garden which was behind the original temple of Aphrodite, the place had all kinds of flowers and roses, and the scent was perfect for what he would do now.

-Then, A war I think that smell does not bother me Annabeth said.

-We Deserve it once again saved the Olympus-Percy said.

'I hope that this has already finished, because if kidnap my boyfriend again I'm going to destroy Olympus-Annabeth said angrily.

-From, You do not kill Percy teased me.

Do not talk, bullshit, Seaweed Brain, now what you wanted to see me, he had to bring me to the garden of the goddess of love? She asked curiously Annabeth.

Well ... is that ...

-Sorry Disrupt the couple, but Zeus orders the heroes of Olympus-Hermes said.

I sighed, going to have to wait till later.

Come on, Annabeth said intertwining our hands.

We were walking up to the throne room when we saw a Roman flag

Dude, after the war against the Titans I had seen this flag would have run, but now for me it was normal, after all if it were not for the two camps together, Gaia would have beaten us easily. Reaching the throne room we stand beside Piper, Jason, Leo, Hazel and Frank to.

The gods, or rather Zeus began with his typical speech that anyone tired finally said:

• Jason Grace, you accept immortality? He said proudly.

Yes, I accept my father, Jason said, pleased.

-Save Jason Grace, lesser god of storm and venti.

Piper, you accept immortality? He asked a jubilant Aphrodite.

Yes, I accept Mom-Piper said.

-Save Piper Mclean, lesser goddess of beauty.

-Leo Valdez, you accept immortality? Hephaestus said.

Yes, father, Leo said.

-Save Leo Valdez, lesser god of inventions.

-Frank Zhang, you accept immortality? Ares said, but he seemed to already know the answer.

-No.

-Hazel, You accept immortality? She asked Hades but he also seemed to already know the answer.

-No.

-Perseu Jackson, you accept immortality? He asked Poseidon.

No, father.

-Annabeth Chase, you agree to be minor goddess of architecture? He asked Athena.

Percy did not believe Athena was playing dirty, Annabeth to be separated again, but Annabeth would not ...

-Aceito Mother.

When she said that, my world ended.

Desfazer edições


	2. Chapter 2

Percy pov.

I woke up in a cold sweat long ago that I had no nightmares about my past, but as living demigod is never easy, I looked at my watch on the desk 3:30 am, and I think even introduced myself right:

I am Perseus Jackson, adopted son of Chaos and leader of the Order of Chaos, not bad right? The purpose of the order is to help planets of various sizes in their battles but a year and a half that I do it, but I will not make the Earth five years, because of my training with the primary were three and a half years of long workouts and as a reward I gained all the powers of gods and titans.

I got up and went to do my morning hygiene, and physically I had changed my eyes were now red bloods, and my hair was now silver, here the order of Chaos'm known as Omega, do not ask me why it gave me that name was chaos, well here we have some old acquaintances:

-Charles Beckendorf

-Silena

-Bianca

-Zoe

Ethan

-Luke

Once I gained my powers brought all of them back well the order of Chaos consists of 350 soldiers who swear eternal fidelity on Chaos. Well after I did my morning hygiene, looked at the clock again 3:55 drug for the hours go so slowly? I decided to leave my house, and it was a pretty big house, all the demigods Order of Chaos have one, all are in the city of Chaos, is not a place where you look at the Google map and find believe not waste your time in city living only demigods ...


	3. Chapter 3

Pov. Nico

I was resting in the underworld thinking it was five years Perseus Jackson hero of Olympus was gone, many things had changed in the last five years. I had become lesser god of shadows and 2nd Lieutenant of the underworld (the 1st was Thanatos), Hazel also eventually becomes a minor goddess of precious metals and Frank ended up being minor god of transformation and guardian of the Greek-Roman camp.

-Pensando Very little bro? Said Hazel scaring me

-Just How everything changed in the last five years, I replied sadly, after all there was no clue where Percy was.

Well, tonight I had many weird dreams a kind of island with a misty forest and a voice of a woman I had never heard "HERE IS THE ANSWER" said Hazel.

Well, that was not good gods had no dreams, and the voice of an unknown woman, and Nico already had enough experiences with Gaia, did not want to know any other ancient goddess mad for destruction.

'You are sure it was not Gaia? I asked.

No, an old voice seemed calm, though she said.

I would ask a question when there Hazel suddenly echoed in the lower spokes council wanted the world to see us.

When we got there, all the other five heroes of the last war were there (Frank, Jason, Leo, Piper, Jason, and Annabeth) I comprimentei all but the daughter of Athena. She did not deserve my respect.


	4. Chapter 4

When I would ask where the gods were, they immediately appear on their respective thrones, Zeus was the first to comment:

-After All this time, I believe that our enemies rise again, he said.

-You Mean you go into war again? She asked Leo.

-Atena Explain the eles.-Zeus said.

Well, since last month, weird stuff has been happening, things that have to do with the titans and giants of Gaia, Athena said.

She waited, we understood the message, but before we could ask ourselves, Poseidon was angered.

-A Question at a time "lesser gods" he said, yes, that was how he treated everyone disappeared after Percy in the mortal world you could not find Poseidon and Neptune and yes if you think there is no difference, you're sorely mistaken, the last demigod who found Neptune was struck and left just dust it.

What kind of events? He asked Annabeth.

Poseidon almost leaped from his throne, his trident in his hand appeared and I was sure he would send Annabeth to the bottom of Tartarus, but before he could do anything, Zeus stopped him.

-already Arrives, Poseidon his son disappeared and we can do nothing, he said.

-since So, do this advice without me-I said Poseidon disappearing in a flash of explosive lux, which made my eyes sting, because of the heat that caused the explosion.

-for Good is this, Atlas escaped from his prison and why you should find him and send him back to where he was.


	5. Chapter 5

I was in the main room of the barracks of the primordial gods, I was not happy with it that would be addressed in that room had to do with the Olympians, ie, my interest was zero, did not want to know that place, it just brought me bad memories, but according chaos that was of extreme importance (only for him) out of me, were in the room Nix, Helios and Uranus (but the Vedic god of Heaven and Night) he was a very nice guy, a very god humorous (the world needs gods like him for sure) if there was a choice between him and Zeus, and surely vote for Uranus, but back to the matter at hand was something happening on earth and why Chaos summoned us, when I was going to ask why the delay, it seems to read my thoughts which is frustrating and says:

-Creio, Everyone here know why we had to call it-reunião. he said.

-For Me, they could fend for themselves. I said.

-It's Why you do not know how serious the situation said está.-Uranus.

-What Do you mean? I asked, I knew that I did not like the answer.

-If Comes the greatest war of all time since the Olympians rule the world. Urano said.

-It's So serious? She asked Nix, as I think she's half uninformed of what is happening.

Yes, Gaia ... you want to start a new war ...- I intruded with a truthful comment.

-Novidade.- I said but regretted the time Uranus and Chaos threw me withering looks.

- It turns out that Gaia intends to form an alliance between giants and titans, to finally destroy the Chaos olimpo- said.

They waited I get the message, and when I caught her a lump formed in my throat.

-But, I ... I ... I destroy Gaia, this is impossível.- I said, the idea of giants and titans together was very scary.

-You Somehow destroyed but you were not strong enough to completely destroy there Ômega.- Chaos said, after he said my name in the universal world I realized what he wanted he wanted me to help the Olympus.

Q: You did not want me to help them either? Deseseperado I asked if he wanted me to help the Olympus he was very much mistaken.

-You Can not but think that is the most qualified person for this mission, but also that Gaia has a dark plan even for me, and she managed to hide from me the creator of the universe should not ser. good thing, said Chaos .

-You Must overcome the pain of the past Perseu.-Nix said sweetly, which was not comforting.

-We Are a family kid, if Olympian Zeus or any demigod or dare insult him I'll even pay a visit to Uranus eles.- said.

Nix and Chaos nodded I had a family.


	6. Chapter 6

Pov. Nico

After the meeting I and others agreed to meet early morning in Central Park, Frank and Hazel later I went to the Greco-Roman camp was the spot where the old base camp Jupiter, but now the place was a crazy mix of ancient Rome to ancient Greece, there were several statues of ancient gods and heroes, the heroes of Olympus and Percy various statues which made me very sad they had lost one of the greatest heroes of all time because of Athena and her daughter idiot, I was so engrossed in my thoughts that I did not even realize when I collided with Frank and Hazel:

-We Conversar.- said Frank seriously.

-About? I asked tense.

You know this whole thing of titans, giants and Gaia? She asked.

-Sim.-Answered.

You do not think maybe now is the time for you to execute that his idea of year-passado. he said looking at me.

-Frank, Even if I try it if I was in danger of being banned for tártaro.-replied that idea gave me chills even though it would be a thesis that could explain why Percy can not be found, but even so the idea was completely mad the likelihood function was minimal, if there was any chance of working.

-But Nico, Percy ventured several times for us all, he did not exitaria in-tentar. said Hazel.

-The Problem is not to try, but whether it will work Hazel, moreover even the strongest monsters avoid that place, there is forbidden to cross the border there is madness suicide, even the gods are crazy to cross-aquilo. I said looking good for her.

-But ...- Hazel would retort but I cut her off.

No, now you better prepare for tomorrow we play the game the Titans.

Saying that though I did not want Hazel had a false hope, every time someone touched that subject I felt a hell of a pain as if to say: "If you idiot hurry up and break the old law," but I was not at all excited about it and neither knew how my night would be difficult ...

Pov. narrator.

Zeus was a thoughtful idea that was given on the board after the minor gods were gone seemed the only solution to the Gods of Olympus survived the war, was a coward idea that Zeus did with the other gods to swear not to tell any lesser god or demigod.

The king of the gods or at least turned green when a blast exploded beside him.

-You Got lunatic or what? He asked God the raging sea.

-was The only solução.- said the king of the gods.

-A SOLE REMEDY, AND THAT PLAN ATHENA COWARD AND YOU FURTHER ENDORSES? Cried the god of the sea.

-Respeite My daughter Poseidon.- said the lord of the skies starting to get annoyed.

-All That is going wrong is the fault-dela. said god of the sea.

You do not know what to say Poseidon, Zeus said goodbye, disappearing in a burst of blinding light to mortals, but harmless to other immortals.

Pov Omega.

I watched from afar the discussion that happened in the throne room, the idea of Athena the goddess of "Wisdom" which he knew was only the name, noting that discussion I realized how the destruction was nigh them, if the plan was accepted Athena would be the end of it, and unless I intervened mankind would be doomed to death.


	7. Chapter 7

Pov. Nico

Dreams, dreams, dreams. It was with this strange thought I fell asleep, barely closed my eyes I've been sucked into the dimension Morpheus suddenly found myself in a lot that still chills the gods caused far I could hear moans of whom would probably be holding the same sky the li I could not see it because there was a huge black statue blocking the way tried to move in the shadows but it was useless, it was like I was stuck or glued in place, I was so distracted that he did not notice an undulating human form approaching when noticed her she was already in front of me was an old man it looked like a beggar, but I knew who it was.

-Nereu - I asked trying to sound defiant.

God in front of me just laughed, as if the fact that I was trying to intimidate him joke.

I am not your enemy son of Hades, brought him here to offer you ajuda.-god said.

-Help? -I Was already suspicious that I would not like what he meant by the word helps more.

Yes, as to who holds the céu.-He sighed surfactant Well he did some bad things but even this is too much punishment for him.

-He Who? I asked-A titan?

God laughed again as he did not believe he had done him that question.

-Titã? Why in gods world that you live boy? No, no, this is a god holding that burden a minor god, who was attracted by his wife here by orders given by Gaia.

-What Example of wife, but why do you care? I asked, beginning to wonder if releasing that god would be a good thing.

Because he is a god of the sea, and now that Percy Jackson is gone, and some of you have to serve at least it is not? He asked looking at me accusingly as if it were my fault Percy was gone.

-In Truth is to blame for all of you who let him go, he said.

-But ...- He interrupted me.

'I have no time for whining Nico di Angelo, you had not needed my help now, but when "their" journey begin you will be facing a hurdle that had failed to pass, unless I help you, the price of my help is simple release the god, and if you survive where you need to survive on your journey then work together and keep hope alive.

That said, he disappeared and I sank into a black hole filled with flashes of the future, a man in a dark tunnel (which I thought was a cruelty as a tunnel seemed to be made of infinite darkness), a woman floating in the air toward bright a temple, and a being with golden eyes struck me with his eyes, to see the last I realized something I had never seen that before in my life titan which meant that this war had even more titans than in the last war were seriously in trouble.


	8. Chapter 8

Pov Thalia

O retorno dos titãs e dos gigantes, não foi surpresa pra mim desde que Percy desapareceu havíamos ficado mais fortes e numerosos, mas se ele estivesse nos liderando seria diferente, estaríamos preparados para o que está acontecendo agora, eu não sei se temos qualquer chance sem ele, nesse novo desafio a liderança dele seria fundamental, mas já que não o temos o peso agora está sobre todos os líderes do mundo dos sobrenaturais, o olimpo estava pressionado, o acampamento também , as amazonas no entanto estavam caladas após a confirmação da ameaça de Gaia e segundo algumas ninfas elas já estariam em confronto com alguns monstros rebeldes em Seattle ,e a coisa não estava nada fácil pra mim , como líder das caçadoras eu tinha vários problemas , com uma guerra em curso a morte de algumas companheiras era eminente ...

–Você tem uma nova missão-Disse me surpreendendo a Lady Ártemis.

–Qual Milady?-Perguntei me curvando.

–Amanhã pela manhã os deuses heróis, vão ao Monte Otris , quero que você leve as nossas seguidoras, hoje de madrugada...

–Mas Lady Ártemis se os deuses vão até lá, porque precisamos ir até lá?-Perguntei a interrompendo.

–Somente pelo fato de Atlas ter escapado já é um mal pressagio, você sabe que toda vez que ele se liberta , o principal motivo é vingança e por ser o titã mais poderoso depois de Cronos, precisamos coloca-lo em seu devido lugar o mais rápido possível-Disse ela, e por um momento percebi medo em seus olhos e conhecia ela há muito tempo pra saber que se ela tinha medo, havia alguma coisa muito mais obscura por trás do que estava acontecendo agora.

–O que mais está acontecendo Milady?-Perguntei aflita o que seria tão poderoso a ponto de passar medo em uma deusa?

–Gaia pretende trazer de volta um antigo inimigo meu... -Ela esperou, como se esperasse que eu não fizesse a pergunta, mais foi impossível.

–E quem seria?-Perguntei ansiosa pela resposta

–Gration... -Assim que ela pronunciou o nome eu desmaiei.

Sonhei que estava numa floresta antiga, no centro havia um mulher com um manto negro que lhe cobria o rosto, era alta e emitia uma poderosa aura de poder.

–O que você deseja? –Perguntou a mulher me olhando .

Sem intenção alguma disse:

–Quem é você?-Imediatamente um livro abriu-se na minha frente onde estava escrito

_–Sou Circe e você agora está condenada a morte...-Em seguida ela ergueu sua mão direita e eu cai em um abismo.._

_Eu estava agora diante de uma casa, na porta vários fotógrafos e jornalistas...Então eu me dei conta que estava diante da minha antiga casa ,onde morei com minha mãe até os 5 anos antes de mudarmos para Hollywood ,fora ali que as coisas do estranho mundo dos deuses começaram a acontecer para mim, Circe surgiu ao meu lado com um falso sorriso maternal._

_–São boas lembranças, não são querida...-Disse ela, como se fosse uma lembrança adorável._

_–O que você quer de mim? –Perguntei a raiva e o ódio já presentes na minha voz_

_–Eles me prometeram a glória com a volta do gigante-Disse ela pensativa._

_–Tudo o que eu preciso é matar você –Continuou –Para que Gration finalmente desperte e eu receba finalmente o título de rainha da magia e senhora da caça._

_–E desde quando você se interessa pela caça? – Perguntei com raiva, Circe não sabia nada sobre a caça , e eu particularmente não acreditava em um interesse repentino dela por isso._

_–Não é da sua conta... Mas como você está prestes a morrer, talvez seja interessante, isso deixa a sua morte ainda mais divertida- Disse ela._

_–E respondendo a sua pergunta ,minha intenção é conquistar Gration..-Continuou ela._

_–Você se apaixonou por um gigante?- Disse a cortando e realmente incrédula , os gigantes eram os seres mais feios que eu já tinha visto e se uma pessoa se apaixona por eles ,ela realmente deve ter perdido a razão ou decidiu que agora era a hora de morrer._

_–Vocês mortais, nunca entenderiam, o que importa agora é o poder e não a aparência, Gaia prometeu a todos aqueles que sobreviverem a guerra, inúmeras riquezas e poder e a aqueles que morreram castigo eterno na imensidão do Tártaro – Disse ela ,eu percebi medo em seus olhos, ao que parecia agora Gaia não se importava com o preço ela queria a vitória naquela guerra e se fosse preciso até mesmo os seus filhos pagariam pelo preço da vitória._

_–Você faria isso só por poder? – Eu entendia seu medo, mas ela poderia optar por apoiar o Olimpo, mas tudo o que ela queria era vingança do Olimpo e seus deuses._

_–Você nunc a entenderia, mas assim como eu vou me vender por poder, você também já se vendeu por ela, ou acha que Ártemis lhes da a imortalidade porque é boazinha? Tudo o que ela precisa é de pessoas que a ajudem na tarefa que Zeus lhe deu, no fim não importa quanto corram a morte vai lhe dar um fim._


	9. Chapter 9

Pov Thalia.

I was still trying to digest what Circe had told me, every word she had said, the desire to kill her was even greater when I came to, lightning, roamed my body.

How dare you ...- said expressing all my anger through the lightning coursing through my body

-Filha Of Zeus, or you and any of your brothers that ever walked the earth scares me, all too proud and arrogant, but in the end the story with a small triumphs highlighted by fools, but do not worry soon enough you will Jason Grace making company in Elysium, but not before every drop of your blood bathe the earth, Gaia has prepared him a surprise that more enjoyable when your buddies gods meet in Central Park, wished to have died at the end of the war with the giants - she said laughing

-You Will not live to see the end of that war Circe I swear on the River Styx -With such a huge bang my words echoed through my memories.

Why so bold, I'll give you the chance to live, I'll remove the spell that limits their movements and see what you are capable dear Thalia, one more warning this place is my house, made with the essence of my immortality, for so if you beat me ... I will fall as the daughter of Zeus, whatever the result of the verdict has already been given and you will fall daughter of Zeus, a shame demigod with so much talent, the wrong side the coin, his friends felt homesick Thalia Grace - I told the witch looking at me om worth mockery or maybe just because she is the daughter of the king of the Olympians, but whatever the feeling that she was sense I did not care, he had paid attention to something else she had said "this place is my house, made with the essence of my immortality, therefore if you fall ... defeat me," no I could not afford the luxury of falling, not that way, dying in a souvenir while unconscious or "dreaming" was not an option, I just need to wake up and ready, but still I was afraid that maybe that was my last battle, but even if it does not fall without a fight.

Suddenly I feel the gravity that had enveloped me limiting my movements break immediately summon Aegis and my magic spear.

Circe stared at me with disdain had no armor or weapon to attack me.

-You Will fall, meaning the power of mies powerful magic there - Saying it exploded in his hands pure magic and without further ado, she began launching attacks fast and furious, with difficulty diverted me from the attacks, but knew that some of those "magic balls" acertassem me I'd be lost.

The next few seconds were total strangers without warning a huge radius, a blood red ray blasted the witch ? I could not believe what my eyes saw, but the lightning hit Circe squarely at launching a few feet from where I was the question was who attacked Circe ?, then I heard the footsteps of the being who had reached Circe with a radius and the gods, who was that kid was about twenty, tall and muscular, wearing a aviator sunglasses and had a cocky smile, also had curly black hair, it was really beautiful but one of the men I had ever seen but what surprised me most was that his armor was fully decorated with black spokes, red rays that rumbled in his armor, giving impression that I was facing a storm without end.

I wanted to say something but just do not leave the golden boy is likened to a god, or even rivaled my father, if he were an enemy I was sure that would be the end, he gave me a quick glance and then turned to Circe had reappeared with his face dripping ichor by being struck by lightning.

Who are you? She asked, and his voice was confident before, now hesitated as if she was not sure who would come out of that battle alive.

If she was angry, I did not doubt that she got even more when the boy at his side began to laugh madly, truly that was the weirdest demigod who I met in my entire life somehow seemed fearless as if ready for a challenge at any time, with so many years in the hunt, I had learned to do a read on your opponent and knew that kid could end Circe with a single blow.

You guys who consider themselves villains of Greek mythology, always think too much, but all you are is naive, rather than just get an enemy, taunt him and end the history always repeats itself, and it ends with you in Tartarus - Said the boy, his voice was cold and showed strength as Circe, was just a weak enemy in which he had been obliged to confront, but in the end he knew the result would win the battle.

-You Finds strong demigod? Just because it came in my size and hit me with lightning, when I was distracted in a fight with a demigod, if you are really strong because it does not face me now without these dirty games - Circe said.

-Will Too easy - muttered the boy, and in his left hand casts a red beam that lengthened and turned into a spear, it was really amazing, and I just wanted to know one thing right now who was that kid.

Circe again conjured their magic balls, but before he could do anything, the boy threw the spear stabbing the throat of the sorceress who now had his eyes full of pain, while trying desperately to remove the spear from his neck.,

-You Think is powerful is not it? But all you are is a poor immortal, you will never reach your goals, will always take orders from anyone, Gaia promised pain to those who died in that war, without completing your purpose and that you will get poor witch Dor said the demigod shouting the last word when a larger radius that I've seen has hit the witch, the power of lightning had been so great that there was now a huge crater where there were only gold dust now.

Weak -Feiticeira - said the boy staring coldly at what he had done.

Before I had a chance to ask who he was, everything around me began to fall apart, and then with a thud of fright I remembered that Circe was destroyed would be the end of that dimension and consequently of who was in it.

-You Come from? - Asked the boy looking at me with a portal in front of him.

Wanted to know who he was, but there was no time entered the portal with him, and for a second everything disappeared, and then I woke up with Lady Artemis at me worriedly.

Are you okay? She asked.

Where is he? I asked looking at her warily.

-Where Who is - she said looking at me now with caution.

-The Boy, the boy who saved me I murmured to myself.

pov Rachel

For demigods, was constantly having dreams scary, but for me it was routine as oracle, was constantly having dreams involving the back of Gaia and her adorable children, but I did not expect was to be an empty space now, everything was white, had floor, furniture, nothing, only emptiness, when suddenly a black vortex appeared in front of me and there came a middle-aged man, had an aura of pure power.

-What ... Who are you? - I asked shakily.

-I'm Chaos, the Creator of the Universe and have much to talk about Rachel he said.


	10. Chapter 10

Pov. rachel

I could not believe I was there before the god who had created the universe, had heard many stories about him, but never expected to be confronted with it.

I'm very honored to meet you, Lord Chaos, that I owe the honor of your visit - I speak bowing me.

-no Need to bow child, we must be quick, my daughter is stirring very quickly and to stop it you will need my help he said with a grim look.

And how can you help us stop Gaia? I asked.

-I Have a son called Omega and has a powerful army that can make the difference between victory and defeat of you against my daughter - he said.

How well a child Lord Chaos, he is also a prime? I asked, even though his son was an ally, I'm sure that the Olympians would not like it one bit.

No, he is a demigod, holds a strong resentment of Olympus, so I'm afraid I can not help you do it willingly he said looking at me as if expecting me to understand what he meant, and I still had not understood.

-What Do you mean by that? I asked, and saw a glimmer of pity in his eyes.

I need you, order a new mission is started, so you may find my son and convince him to help you he said.

'But you could not convince him to help us? I asked, had not been ordered no mission in the last five years that did not involve the search for Percy.

-Receio Does not my baby, my son stuck the effort and the best way for you to gain the respect it is doing this, but it must be clear that it will not be an easy mission, Gaia also seeking the support of my son, and has sent a titan and a giant ...- behind him and he said, and looked pensive whether to keep talking or not.

-And What, Lord Chaos? I asked and saw a glimmer of hope in his eyes.

-My Son met Percy Jackson and the end of this mission, if you succeed, may finally discover his whereabouts - he said, I realized that speaking the name of Percy, he had spoken with a voice of respect and admiration.

-What If ... if ... es ... You're seriously talking I asked and I could not let tears fall from my eyes, Percy was always a great friend to me and I considered him like a brother I never had when he simply disappeared there was one day that I do not pray for him to come back, and now the mighty Chaos, God of the Universe was saying that a mission could get us what we could not in five years.

Yes, but only if they succeed, but otherwise, I fear that will never discovered his whereabouts, so tomorrow morning you should announce a prophecy to begin the search, but ask you not mention the name of my son and only the Percy Jackson - he said.

-But Why, if your child is the key to our victory? He said.

Because if they know of the Olympians Omega, thought is an enemy and tried to kill him which can be a fatal mistake, since none of their gods is able to face it, or the two other leaders of the Order of Chaos he said, truthfully.

-other Two leaders? , I thought your son was isolated leader of the Order of Chaos right? I asked, and I was already realizing that this mission would be completely suicidal.

Yes, my son prefers to not only have the power in their hands and shares with two other demigods he said.

And who are they? I asked curiously.

-They Prefer not to have his name revealed, but as Omega, they retain a strong resentment of the Olympians, and now had to choose between Gaia and the Olympians, I have no doubt that they would choose to ally with Gaia, so you need to complete this mission as soon as possible, because Gaia is getting the help of the Order of Chaos is the end the end of Mount Olympus.


	11. Chapter 11

Pov. Narrador

Depois do sonho, com o criador do universo Rachel não conseguiu mas dormi, e então começou a pintar um enorme quadro, ao terminar , ela examinou o que havia desenhado e ainda não havia entendido o significado dele, ela havia desenhado três garotos bem bonitos na sua opinião, o primeiro era Percy e ele usava uma amadura branca com detalhes dourados onde no peito havia uma ave que se movia no seu peito, no primeiro instante Raquel não sabia o que era mas depois percebeu que era uma fênix que dava um brilho arrepiante sobre a armadura, o segundo garoto possuía cabelos negros e azuis, usava uma armadura negra com detalhes em vermelho sangue e no peito da armadura raios vermelhos retumbavam, já o terceiro possuía cabelos loiros que ia até as costas, tinha olhos dourados brilhantes e usava uma armadura dourada com detalhes negros o no peito de sua armadura havia uma ampulheta como se quisesse dizer ao adversário que o tempo de vida dele agora era curto, Rachel não sabia o que dizer, mas com certeza aquilo não era coincidência, Caos disse que a Ordem do Caos era formada por três lideres, não seria impressionante se Percy fosse um deles agora, se Percy fazia parte da Ordem qual daqueles dois garotos seria o tal Ômega? Tanto o loiro como o moreno , pareciam ser muito poderosos e Rachel imaginou se não eram deuses, e que se mesmo assim não fossem, ela não ficaria surpresa com a derrota de um deus olimpiano perante aqueles garotos, mas agora ela iria se concentrar em seu objetivo que era o de conseguir uma missão para que pudessem trazer Percy, e se possível a ajuda da Ordem do Caos junta.

Já pela manhã depois que os deuses heróis partiram, para a sua visita rumo ao Monte Otris , Rachel pediu para que Quiron convocasse uma reunião de emergência e que se possível fizesse contato com as amazonas e as caçadoras, Rachel queria que cada semideus e deus estivesse ciente da missão que seria dada, ela não convocou nenhum Deus, pois sabia que se todos os semideuses estivessem ali já seria suficiente para chamar a atenção dos deuses, mas ainda sim o medo a assolava , tinha a impressão de que a missão de busca por Percy não seria nada perto de fácil e que se quisessem êxito os melhores teriam que ir , e era a partir dai que as coisas se complicavam quase todos os heróis que se destacaram na última guerra ganharam a imortalidade, seja ela parcial como a dos caçadores de Ártemis ou se transformaram em deuses, honestamente ela não via nenhum semideus atualmente a altura do desafio e como Caos a havia informado Gaia, havia mandado um titã e um gigante atrás da Ordem do Caos, o que já tornava a missão praticamente suicida porque, seria necessário que pelo menos um deus intervisse no combate ao longo da missão.

Pov. narrador ( No olimpo).

Os deuses observavam atenciosamente o que estava acontecendo no acampamento, queriam saber o que seria tão importante para que o Oraculo de Delfos pedisse que a maioria dos semideuses estivessem lá, mas que isso alguns deles ansiavam que fosse uma noticia boa, a cada dia que se passava mais o tempo para que o plano de Atena entrasse em ação se aproximava e eles sabiam que era um plano sem volta, por isso alguns deles, buscavam loucamente uma forma de impedir que ele acontecesse e Apolo esperava o aviso de Rachel abrisse o olhos de Zeus, para que ele soubesse que o plano de Atena era loucura, mas a questão era que se Rachel havia convocado a maioria dos semideuses, Apolo duvidava que não houvesse uma profecia e dependendo do quão ruim ela fosse seria o fim de qualquer tentativa de boicotar o plano de Atena, o mais calado na sala era Poseidon, ele estava constantemente com raiva e triste pela perda de seu filho, mas que isso ele queria afundar o seu tridente em Atena e na sua filha ,isso com certeza o deixaria melhor e mesmo que depois que ele fizesse isso e tivesse que encarar Zeus ele não considerava isso um problema, pois a perda de seu filho fora um golpe pior que qualquer outro que ele tomou em milênios, e para piorar as coisas a maldita deusa da sabedoria se zombava e falava que seu filho era um semideus fraco e um bebê chorão que fora trocado pela imortalidade e fugiu de covarde, o que só fazia com que ele quisesse mais e mais, arrancar aquela cabeça idiota do corpo daquela imortal que ele odiava mais a mais a cada dia, se o seu irmão Zeus optasse por seguir a ideia de sua filha Poseidon não iria lhe perdoar e declarar guerra a ambos.

Héstia estava em sua forma de criança de oito anos e observava calada a expressão de seus irmãos e sobrinhos, era uma expressão de ódio na cara de uns, tédio na cara de outros, e tristeza no resto do conselho, ela havia percebido que após o desaparecimento de Percy Jackson o conselho olimpiano havia se rachado no meio, uns estavam do lado de Poseidon pois sabiam que fora uma perda enorme para o deus, enquanto outros apoiavam Atena, dizendo que era besteira ficar de luto só por causa de um semideus, o plano de Atena havia deixado as coisas ainda mais feias, bastava uma discordância entre eles e o conselho virava um caos, claro que todos eles já brigavam , mas as coisas estava, piorando a tal ponto que a qualquer momento um poderia perder a sua cabeça no conselho.

No entanto todos se viravam para olhar as imagens do acampamento pois oraculo iria começar a falar.

Pov. narrador(Acampamento).

Rachel agora estava no centro do refeitório as amazonas haviam mandando uma representante ,enquanto as caçadoras estavam todas ali, porém pareciam estar abaladas e era nítido que Thalia não estava bem, sua pele rivalizava com a cor da pele do próprio Hades o que fazia com que todos pensassem se elas não havia dado de cara com Gaia nos últimos dias.

-Silêncio... -Gritou Quiron-Creio que todos vocês estão se perguntando porque foi convocada uma reunião aqui no refeitório e não no senado, pois bem, o nosso Oraculo ,Rachel pretende fazer um anúncio a vocês- Disse o centauro se sentando e dando um olhar de apoio a Rachel, pois ele sabia que se não fosse importante, ela não estaria falando para uma multidão de semideuses.

-Pois bem, como alguns aqui sabem Gaia está de volta e acredita que para nos derrotar a aliança que ela formou entre Titãs e Gigantes será suficiente.

Um pânico imediato tomou conta de todos que estavam naquele refeitório , o que deveria ter sido um começo tranquilo havia virado um caos, enquanto raios explodiam no céu, provavelmente Zeus não havia ficado feliz com a revelação para todos os semideuses.

-Silêncio –Gritou Thalia fazendo um raio que daria orgulho a Zeus, acertar o chão, em seguida todos se calaram e sentaram- Ótimo continue por favor.

-Certo, obrigado Thalia, bem ontem a noite tive visões e nelas, eu percebi uma coisa...Só podemos vencer se Percy voltar- Disse Rachel e se a primeira havia sido uma bomba a segunda foi ainda pior, a cara de dor e preocupação era visível em quem conhece Percy.

-Se você não percebeu, PROCURAMOS POR CINCO ANOS E SIMPLEMENTE NÃO ACHAMOS NADA- Gritou um filho de Hermes ou seria de Mercúrio, a junção dos acampamentos fazia com que todos se confundissem na hora de saber quem era o pai ou a mãe divina.

Muitos outros semideuses também gritavam, mas pararam quando um enorme brilho verde explodiu no acampamento, de pé diante dos semideuses , estava o pesadelo dos meios sangues nos últimos cinco anos Poseidon, o pai de Percy Jackson, e na sua mão o tridente brilhava pronto para explodir um semideus.

-COMO VOCÊ OUSA ZOMBAR ASSIM DE MIM- Disse o deus com a voz embargada, no seu rosto lagrimas de tristeza caiam -SÓ PORQUE MEU FILHO SUMIU TODOS ACHAM QUE PODEM FAZER PIADAS?-Continuo ele, olhando com ódio para Rachel.

Então de repente uma névoa verde circulou Rachel e ela murmurou:

**_Três deuses leias seguiram ao norte_**

**_ Enfrentar o inimigo que acorrentou a morte_**

**_ No fim do mar do deus banido_**

**_ Em busca do herói que foi perdido_**

**_ Na ilha da criação _**

**_ Se ergue a salvação ou a destruição_**

**_ A deusa presa pelo juramento_**

**_ Só pode ser salva pela esfera do tormento._**


	12. Chapter 12

Pov. Narrator.

The oracle fell to the ground with a thump, silence reigned in the camp after prophecy, everyone seemed to be stunned, no one dared to speak oa move even the almighty Poseidon seemed shocked at what had just occurred, one out first prophecy in the last five years, and yet it was an ill omen that peace had finally finished.

Chiron was the first to break the silence.

-Please Help our oracle, senators immediately to the Senate, I think we have a lot to talk

Pov. Narrator (Mt. Tam)

The seven heroes gods walked calmly through the Mount Tam, but the tension between them was visible, had been years since we walked together for the last time and none of them seemed to be totally happy with this meeting, Jason Grace led the pack with Annabeth at his side, they were all full armor of war, even if that was just a reconnaissance mission, visit Mount Othrys required certain precautions, but the issue was that Atlas was not holding heaven ?, Nico who was suspected that someone was bound to sea, if not, Nereus would not have shown such concern, the information he shared his dream with Hazel and Frank and none of them seemed excited to learn the information, but Nico just shared with them and lay them on alert, not that he I wanted to share but Hazel and Frank were also great friends of Percy and the longer stood near Annabeth, the greater the risk that they came back from that mission with only the head of the daughter of Athena which would not be so bad, but even after disappearance of Percy, Leo, Piper and Jason kept talking and becoming the only friends of the daughter of Athena, they knew she had made a mistake but if someday Percy returned from whom they had hoped the two could get together again.

They finally arrived at the Garden of the Hesperides, but neither was there much less Ladon, the silence was ominous and they all knew they were probably going to a trap, which surely would not end well for them.

They continued their walk, carefully watching everything around her every step they took towards Monte Othrys, they sensed a powerful aura that could match any aura of a god of Olympus.

'I hope you have a plan and that it is already possible to know who is this Titan that is up there said Jason.

How do you know what is a titan? Theoretically giants are stronger than they are not confused she asked Leo.

-We Face most of the giants, and none had an aura so powerful so- Annabeth said grimacing as if you were clearly irritated by not knowing the enemy rather -Still have my doubts, in the second war against the Titans, there were none of them emanated a this aura, nor Kronos -Continuou her own.

-No Could be Gaia? Piper asked.

-No And also do not think she would give the guys at the beginning of the war replied Frank.

Finally they reached the bottom of the mountain, and Annabeth, Jason and Nico gasped at what they saw.

What's the problem? Asked Hazel worried about them.

'It was not so, the Monte Othrys was never well-answered Jason.

Maybe it's because time is that you do not see here-Piper said trying to be optimistic.

No, it was not so, it looks like a copy of Nova Roma blackened.

Before the gods, a huge wall of black stones glowed, and a huge bronze gate decorated with skulls and images of mass destruction .The gate opened magically giving views of what appeared to be a black city, there were huge brass braziers, statues of titans and giants, but the city was deserted gods walked quickly to the place where someone was holding the sky in place of Atlas.

When they reached the place, they found a middle-aged man and the face of Frank, proved horrified when he recognized the man.

-You Know him Frank? He asked Hazel realized that her boyfriend was uncomfortable looking man.

-I Know him-he said, and looked all - This is Forcis an ancient sea god, Percy and I found it once in Atlanta and he tried to kill us.

Well I failed otherwise you would not be here is not Frank Zhang? Forcis said speaking for the first time he watched the young gods with empty eyes, as if he were in a trance.

Yeah, but that does not mean that I forgot, and now you could answer me how you were caught? Frank asked with a bit of sarcasm in his voice, he still did not know if it was better Forcis arrested or Atlas.

Well, certainly I'm not here because I want to but because I was fooled by Cetos, my sweet Cetos who left me for an idiot titan swap hump a god by a titan said a clearly angry god absurd.

-Cetos Swapped him for Atlas? Piper asked, which was expected after all she was the daughter of the goddess of love.

Yes, to give birth to more children strong, big crap, but since you are here I'll give them a free notice you are doomed to be destroyed if I were you I would just walk in my mother did not forget you and the Jackson did with her last war, and is well know she will not miss the opportunity to get revenge ...- suddenly god paused and sobbed You guys are doomed.

The gods had not understood until they felt the overwhelming presence of someone approaching Mount Othrys, his aura was simply overwhelming, and then across to the gods warrior 3 feet emerged, wearing a black armor covered by what appeared to be blood, wore a belt of skulls, and a petticoat of ancient Greece, had black hair cut in militas style and had numerous weapons from daggers to a large scythe stuck in his back, but the scarier it was his eyes, his orbs seemed erupting volcanoes.

He gave a long laugh and then said:

-I'm Perses Titan of destruction and give them a warning you are doomed to Tartaro.


	13. Chapter 13

Pov. Narrator (Mt. Tam).

Titan looked to the gods with contempt as if they were any opponents, not the heroes gods of Olympus.

-If You have not noticed we're 7 and you just said Léo one but still the son of Hephaestus was afraid there was something very wrong with the aura that emanated from the Titan.

The Titan laughed as if Leo had just told a joke, and then analyzed each of the seven gods who were there, as if thinking it would kill first.

Ha years I hope so, do not be fooled just because you're outnumbered, you're lucky I was not pious nor intervened in their war against my brothers and even against the giants, said the Titan.

-You Are not finding it too expensive ?, not already exceeded the Titans and the Giants and we will overcome them again-Jason said with a voice full of confidence, among all that were there, he was the only one who had not been bullied with the presence of Titan.

-now Now, if not the famous, arrogant son of Jupiter, you really think the great thing is not it? Just because it was the largest Roman hero today, but do not be fooled or better and more powerful will always Percy Jackson and not you, but you were lucky and he disappeared and all the fame of victory came mostly about you, but not everyone is blind to reality -Said the Titan with a smile on his face watching intently as the whole body of the Storm God was shaking with anger.

-If You think that because it does not destroy me now so useless Titan? If you think me so weak because it does not send me to Tartarus and confirms his words.

-You Want death so early small god you with all of your friends have a small chance against me, now you alone are nothing to me, it's like stepping on a bug, that's what all the lesser gods are insects who can never fully master his powers and continuing being insignificant, foolish immortals only in major wars.

Jason wasted no more time and summoned his sword, his body crackling electricity, then advanced to attack the Titan who remained stopped sketching a cruel smile on his face, when the sword of God descended into violent blow into the heart, with a huge bang, all the gods looked on in shock as the sword struck uselessly in the breastplate of armor that had not suffered a scratch.

You're a fool if you think it is that easy, I am freed from Tartarus the year was even before the final battle of you with Cronos, was ready to lead the army you destroy later on Mount Othrys but Gaia appeared and ordered me to wait because I would be one that would destroy all seven demigods as revenge after the defeat of the giants, I know everything about you and I will fulfill my mission will be the punishment of the seven, you have very bad luck because I am the ruin of two wars. Said the Titan leaving all scared immediately trust Jason is gone and now all of them were aware of the trouble they had gotten himself into.

Even Annabeth the daughter of wisdom suspected of such a thing, to say that the Titan had opted to abandon a war, only to return in another? No price, she doubted it because Gaia was his mother who had obeyed the Perses.

But you did not leave the war simply was not? What was that Gaia gave him? She asked.

-really A daughter of the goddess of wisdom, I thank you for get rid of Percy Jackson and yes, I'm no fool knew he would not share Cronos won the throne with anyone and so I expected it to be destroyed so that I could finally become the king of the Titans and it will be done the Titan replied looking at her, but the words of the Titan weighed even more if the mood among the group of gods was no longer the best mentioning the name of Percy Jackson was simply a bombshell that always divided them.

-I Challenge you to a fight one on one, a fight to the death if you beat me I and anyone god of Olympus being smaller or not never pisaremos on Mount Othrys now if I win, you must have all your brothers Titans to Tartarus along with you - I told Jason surprising everyone, the man left the madman and he longed to send him into the dark abyss.

You do not think you're betting too high not Jason Grace? These terms may order the destruction of Olympus lot - Perses said quiet as a fight one on one with God that was a stupid thing.

-Has Fear ...- Jason teased.

-Jason, Please, this idea is crazy-Piper said begging her boyfriend did not, she had a bad feeling about this fight.

She's right Jason, we can take care of it all together against another is impossible, said Frank trying to make the Son of Jupiter saw the side of reason.

You guys are thinking I can not handle this stupid Titan? I'll show them I'm not a shadow of Jackson, said the Storm God screaming with friends who now looked shocked, which Perses had said had really hit Jason in full.

-I Jason Grace, God of Storms, I swear on the River Styx that if you lose this fight no greater or less God will tread upon Mount Othrys - Thunder rumbled in the sky, with the oath.

-for Well you're doomed, I Perses Titan of Destruction, swear on the river Styx that if I lose this fight, all my brothers titans fall due -Another thunder rumbled in the sky, the battle was now inevitable.

Persians drew his black scythe that was about two meters and emanating from one absurd black power and seems to be in laps souls of the underworld Jason drew his sword, he had no choice especially after the oath, there was no way to escape that combat, combat would mark the beginning of the greatest war the Olympus would face.

Persians dug his sickle on the floor and immediately several monster emerged from the fissure created by Titan.

-Destruam Others, the son of Jupiter is mine he ordered it with a sadistic smile, as if the fight did not deserve to be more serious and one with an opponent with little skill.

-When I'm going to destroy hang your head on Mount Olympus by such arrogance, brazen Titan.

Both moved up one another while fighting monsters now the other gods, attacks Jason was filled with rage and a storm started to form on top of Mount Othrys but Perses defended with ease and seemed to predict all the scams that Jason would use in a fast moving titan dodged a fatal attack of the storm god and you hit a powerful shot in the chest throwing him against a huge statue of Crios, Perses just laughed watching the god who had only been unconscious with one blow.

-That's Jason Grace, you did not say it would destroy me as well I'm hoping, with only one strike and you're already on the ground, stand up son Rome, dying with dignity, you look like the idiot of the Trojan Paris against the king of Sparta only spoke but took his brother to save him and Jason whom you ask for help you will your daddy do not know how the giants were defeated by a demigod of a caliber equal to his - said the Titan teasing and bursting into laughter it was clear that no sane man, but still he was too powerful to be contained by only one god.

In a calculated move faster and Jason summoned a huge radius and hit the Titan who laughed wildly, while everyone looked around the Monte Othrys shined with the power emanating from the lightning that had struck the Titan.

Immediately all the monsters have been reduced to dust and the gods have already started celebrating.

He got excited Leo said.

Wait where is he? Nico asked starting to get worried about the friend who had disappeared in the smoke caused by lightning.

When the smoke cleared, all the gods gasped at the scene he had seen:

Perses standing holding Jason's neck, the titan was with the body armor intact and now had a demonic look on his face .In a quick and cruel move, Perses took his knife and cut the throat of Jason making the body of the god burst into dust and with one last scream of excruciating pain god is gone.

Pain mastered all the gods who were there tears falling endlessly while the eyes of all the Titans did not seem cared little what he had just done.

Well until next deusezinhos he said, crackling fingers causing disappear gods of Mount Othrys toward camp.

Well the more commotion better, I will crush you gods heroes one by one.


	14. Chapter 14

Pov. Narrator (Island of Chaos).

In the main temple in the center of the island, a young and powerful demigod was sitting on his throne that had both sides another, Percy Jackson definitely was calm, despite some discomfort, in fact a conflict going on in his mind, he did not know really what you should do in that war, he disliked even more clear your doubts about tina which side he should stay, the Olympians had, betrayed m, were directly involved in two of the worst moments of his life, first off see the demigod he loved becomes immortal and the second was to see his poor mother dead end for that god damn ...

During his stay on the island, Percy had been trained to control his anger at how strong he is, but still every time he lost control, the primordial gods were required to isolate it for a while and tried to get him to see reason, but also that war he could take revenge, and as much as he knew it was wrong part of his body craved it

-Guardar Hatred does not do anybody any good - Thomaz said surprising him, the boy between the three leaders of the order of chaos was considered that which gave the necessary balance to the group, had long blond hair that fell to his knees, eyes that were miniatures own sun so bright, and wore most of the time normal clothes, not that he did not like to wear armor in war, but the power he possessed gave that luxury, do not need much to destroy an opponent, regardless of ability and the power of the enemy;

Do not say you do not think like me Thomaz, we all have reason to hate the Olympians and you talvaz is what has the most reason to hate them - Percy said looking at him.

-Still Yes, we should not lower ourselves to that level, do not need it, off they need us and not unlike as in the last war with the giants. Thomas said that although there was part of the conflict had watched intently every weak point of the enemy, had not gone unnoticed by that demigod, his father taught him the knowledge of the opponent's all, that's how he grew up watching the weakness of the enemy, but the ally was why he entered the order, loyalty was something he admired and demanded the order and gave it to all who served, everyone was friends, a real family that was united against any army he is mortal or immortal.

A red thunder rumbled in the temple and a figure with power armor appeared.

-even So, who does not guarantee that the end of the war they try to stop us? If there's one thing the gods are is tricky, they can decimate us the first chance you get, said Damon sitting on his throne, all three, he was guarding the biggest grudge of Olympus, was a powerful demigod, and always enjoyed it transpire nonetheless never underestimate an opponent.

'You're right Damon, but what do you suggest then? Thomaz asked politely, but knowing that Damon probably suggest a killing on mill scale,

Because we have not entered this war as ourselves? We are the Order of Chaos, something that does not depend on Olympus and neither of Gaia, we may well destroy them, and begin a new era, this is our chance to end up with two enemies at once - Damon said calmly, as if that was the perfect idea.

-You Realize that the end of the war could be alone? How many of our soldiers would die in combat to be facing two powerful groups at once? That's crazy, to the end that all three sides could be decimated. Thomaz said making clear his irritation with the whole idea, which if carried would lead to a bankruptcy or something very close to it.

You think he has a chance against us? I saved Thalia Grace of a witch for heaven's Chaos, I never saw an enemy from as low caliber and the Olympian gods then they are weakened, I, you and Percy could finish them in man to man, without any problems, and moreover we know the weakness of Gaia and her children have and Chaos, Uranus and Nix beside us to what extent you think the world try this way is mad? Damon asked.

-We Can not be driven by anger Damon, even if I also want the fall of Olympus, for now we must fight Gaia and then maybe in the near future to destroy Olympus Percy said, surprising the two demigods by his side, they knew Percy grudge of Olympus, but they never imagined he'd be happy with the destruction of the place.

Suddenly, Percy felt a sharp pain in her chest and she felt god had just been sent to Tartarus.

-But Now, have barely begun to tackle and Gaia are already dying? Damon said laughing,

Wait I know this aura is the aura ... Jason Grace, son of Jupiter said Percy turning pale at the same time, it still felt somehow the boy as a friend, but now what disturbing fact was who had defeated him? Jason was a powerful demigod not as much as the leaders of the Order of Chaos, but still powerful,

-was Perses, the Titan of destruction - said Thomaz looking for Percy, as if he knew what he was thinking, somehow the years together had given this ability to perceive three of what the other was thinking,

-Perses? Titan of destruction? But if he is a titan Cronos must have helped in the second war against the gods? - Percy said, was all that was missing some more titans to have to kill,

He ought rather to have participated, but chose to leave, much called him a coward at that time, no one knew why he left Mount Othrys days before the fall of Cronus and, moreover, say that he was one of the largest, if not the greatest fighter in the arena of Tartarus.

-Arena Of Tartarus? But I went there and never saw anything that is considered an arena-Percy said,

-That Because she only appears in a thousand thousand years to decide who is the best of all monsters or immortal, for all I know Perses never lost a fight against anyone in the arena-Thomas said.

-It's True, they are fighting with one goal dethrone opponent - Damon said dreamily, as if for him it was the arena of dreams

In the center appears a purple glow giving Nix, primordial goddess of the night, she watched the demigods smiling, they were good kids and she was happy that after so many bad things done by her, Chaos and Uranus, had finally made a good thing, but it did not bring good news.

-Lady-Nix said the three, bowing immediately.

I'm glad to see you, but do not bring good news - she said, and immediately acquired the demigods serious expressions, and this was one of the things she admired most in boys, they could fight each other, but never made it in front of others, because it was a sign of weakness and they canceled each correctly

What's the matter, Lady Nix? Asked Percy taking the lead.

-the Demigods received a prophecy about you Percy, I imagine you already know that his former friend Jason fell in battle right? Well I'm afraid that's the last time they saw him she said.

Percy stared at her as if trying to accept everything she said, the first half-bloods now had a prophecy that would probably be to uncover his whereabouts and second Jason would never return as well? He was a true god, should return.

-What Do you mean by "the last time they saw him" - Damon asked, Percy was not surprised he understood the reasons for Damon and knew he had a history of hatred with Grace Brothers, but he still saved the Thalia death and Jason had now died.

-Tártaro Lifted a huge fortress in the pit, and all the souls that are sent to the underworld, are now confined in the fortress - Nix said.

-When You say "fortress", is talking about something that size? Thomas asked, clearly worried about what Nix had just informed.

Something that compares to twice the size of Mount Olympus, Tartarus chose to do the best monsters to guard the place is practically an impenetrable base replied the goddess of serious night, she still could not understand why Tartarus had erected a fortress and he feared not like the response when knew.

-But Why, why erect a fortress, a place that is already a prison? It makes no sense it is clear that he intends something more with that said Percy, he had not even made a decision on which side to help, and was already surrounded by problems.

I do not know, but we must prepare for the worst, Gaia will do anything to end this war as the winner and will spare no effort to achieve this, I have no doubt that if their children need to die to win it, they died.

-It Does not matter, Jason Grace is important even if he is dead because he was a weak and foolish, like most gods of Olympus, we care about our own and not those of our enemies Damon said coldly.

-They Made an oath that if he lost no God is more or less set foot on Mount Othrys the boy's death itself is nothing, however the oath complicates things further - countered Nix.

-If You hate both because it saved Thalia Grace? Asked Thomas.

I thought you had made it clear that he wanted to see if she was so strong and so was not a weak demigod, and that the Olympians need them to win are doomed replied he.

Thomaz was going to say something but shut, they had already discussed that issue too much, it was time to move it to another point not much better.

-And The mission? He asked.

Percy paled a little, he clearly was not happy with that however he had entered the radar of the oracle.

-was Issued a prophecy about his Percy, a suicide mission but still different than Damon believes, is not that Thalia is the last hope but you said Nix.

How is prophecy? asked Percy

-The Prophecy says:

Leias three gods went north

Facing the enemy who chained himself to death

At the end of March banished from God

In search of the hero who was lost

On the island of creation

Rises salvation or destruction

The goddess trapped by the oath

Can only be saved by ball torment.

Damon immediately began laughing hysterically, need not be a soothsayer to know that they would never get.

-You With all respect Lady Nix thinks is suicidal? It is impossible, they will die in the endless sea, even Percy being the son of Poseidon ever try to cross the infinite sea he said.

Percy had fallen silent and was now lost in his own thoughts, Damon was sure the mission would end badly for whoever was in it, but unlike Damon who apparently lost his focus after he was told about the endless sea, until he heard the prophecy late and worried now with the last line, the ball torment ... That sphere, Archimedes would leave in the dust, Percy had had experiences with them and they were not good memories, the ball actually was the weapon of an ancient primordial, Percy considered a weapon, but to its owner was a toy, a good toy devilish.


	15. Chapter 15

Pov. Narrator (Island of Chaos).

-Porém Before I go, I need to talk to you Perseus - Nix said.

Percy sighed, Nix was always very careful with it, was that she had taken the dark, since it had joined the primordial she was his confidante always listened and gave advice, but with all the news that she had brought Percy was not sure he was ready for a private chat, but still nodded reluctantly.

Damon Thomas and disappeared, leaving the two alone,

-About You want to talk to me, Lady Nix? Percy asked politely, clearly realizing that he would not like the subject because Nix threw him a look of compassion and pity,

-There Are some wounds that even in years can not be cured, regardless of whether or not the gods helping you will be in that war and old wounds are opened again - she said in a voice that was concerned with the young demigod, Nix had always said Percy joined them as a kid, but after a short time the boy turned a brave man, during the wars that the order had attended, she had not been surprised when goddesses and queens were in love with him, but she knew that Percy was not yet ready for a new relationship, the subject was treated by him as unnecessary, no matter how they tried to conquer it he stood firm and came to the point of almost swear by Styx never fall in love, but she intervened saying that it was too much and maybe in the future someone heal a wound so big it had been opened.

-With All that is happening, the idea of Damon becomes tempting, ending two problems at once Percy said thoughtfully,

'You're better than that Perseus, there are people who even after his departure remained loyal to you and deserve your help, you are not a coward, then face their problems face to face - said the prime Moon still calm, she had to be careful with words because he knew that behind that mighty demigod had an almost incurable scar.

-DOI You have no idea how it hurts Nix, that war has cost me everything, my sanity and my soul, I lost the girl I loved and worse, my mother, killed by those cowards ...- He did not managed to finish the sentence, because she started to cry, it was heartbreaking, he always seemed firm ahead of others, but now she knew and witnessed, it is the scar that was eating away at his soul,

-Psiu, Calm ...- Nix said hugging him tightly, she knew she had in her arms, one unlike any that had existed man, she was sure that if there was a man near perfection, the man she was embracing that moment, a man with the biggest weakness is the loyalty that just by having your heart and life shattered by the betrayal of his girlfriend and the death of his mother.

I do not know if I'm ready to face it yet ...- he said huskily.

-The Mission will give you the time you need to think about it, if the minor gods "get here", then you must choose which side stand is not quite the gods of Olympus have ruled for too long,

Percy laughed.

-Falou The goddess who is older than any Olympian - he said laughing and earning a slap goddess who now had an offended look, but Percy kept laughing.

Thanks - he said between laughs, Nix just snorted and gave him an irritated look.

Goodbye, Perseus believe we will not see each other for a long time - she said, but when he was about to leave Percy held.

How so? You is not kidding? He said seriously and with a worried look on his face,

-The Times start to get tough, for all of Perseus, with what has happened in Tartarus should be on the alert, so I think by the end of this war, you will not see me as the other order - she said disappearing in a flash purplish blinding.

-Yeah This war, nothing will be easy for anyone - he said, disappearing with a green glow,

Pov. Narrator (Camp).

There were no words to explain what was happening in the camp, a twinge of hope had come and gone by the time we learned of the death of demigods Jason, Piper was inconsolable all others sought to console her, but he also suffered the loss god.

Chiron was pale and his happiness for the chance to find Percy went away after discovering the death of a god, who was a beloved demigod both among gods and among the demigods, was an unexpected death and the damage could be detected in the expression of all, many who knew he had tears in his eyes and a sad face on his face.

The lesser gods did not yet know about the prophecy because Chiron found best so far, Poseidon, however went to Olympus, an emergency meeting soon after the announcement of the prophecy, after five years there was a twinge of hope in the eyes of god a hope that after all this time he finally managed to find his son, who was by far the most powerful demigod ever.

Pov. Narrator (Throne Room, Mount Olympus)

The gods were having a heated discussion over the past few centuries, the prophecy was undoubtedly shaken the gods, but the fight that drew most attention was that of Poseidon and Athena.

-We Do not need your weak little boy to defeat Gaia-Athena screamed.

'You only say that because my son was much hero that his "scum" of wisdom - Poseidon countered.

How dare you ...

-Chega - Zeus roared with rage throwing lightning Master in the center of the throne room - The next stop that I will spend holidays in Tartarus.

-We Have a prophecy made by Rachel, a prophecy that gives us the opportunity to find the greatest hero of all after Jason of course - he still doing Poseidon snort with the comment about her son.

-Three Smaller gods must go on this mission now who they are, is what we must now determine - Poseidon said trying to get the mission walked as fast as possible.

- Yes, but the prophecy was clear, we will need three loyal gods, the question is loyal to Olympus or Perseus Jackson - Apolo said continuing the reasoning of Poseidon.

-Lógico That is the Olympus, loyalty to a demigod? Spare me Apollo - Zeus said, shortly after receiving some scathing looks.

Well maybe it's because the biggest weakness of Perseus was loyalty - countered Hermes,

What do you want to tell me about it? Is calling his own father unfairly? - Zeus thundered.

Well if killing one's father is being loyal ...- Hermes muttered.

Before Zeus could do something with your child, the bronze brazier burst into green flames showing a huge commotion in the camp of the demigods.

-What Does it mean? - Ares asked, watching the face of pain most of the campers, it was then that they saw all the lesser gods were there unless Jason was then that the penny dropped for each of the twelve Olympian gods.

All twelve is teleported to the camp, the commotion was such that even the gods were noted.

Pov. Narrator (Greco-Roman Camp)

-What's Going on here? - Zeus said with his voice cracking with anger.

All campers and the other gods turned to the king of the gods, but none of them could form any words.

I'll ask again, what is going on here? - He repeated the eyes crackling with electricity.

Chiron took a step forward, I knew that the Lord of heaven would not look any too happy, and he also knew that if word got out of someone's mouth than it would be the last time that person would speak.

-It's With much regret and sadness that I have to tell him that his son was destroyed lord Zeus he said.

Immediately the master lightning came at the hands of the king of Olympus, which now looked at the minor gods with anger and hatred expressed in look.

-How? Because you did nothing? - Shouted the lord of heaven with them.

Nico stepped forward, all the one who probably had some condition he was speaking.

-Perses The destruction of the defeated Titans, Jason was blinded by rage and the challenge for a fight mano a mano - Nico said.

He meant that Jason had sacrificed himself to free them, but the truth was that Jason had been blinded by hatred in battle.

Zeus then began to shine strongly, but suddenly stopped, he shone again but the same thing happened.

Because I can not teleport me to Mount Othrys - he said, roaring with rage.

-Jason Made a vow that if he lost the fight no greater or less God could step in Monte Othrys - Nico said, and noted that the looks of the Olympians was of concern.

However those who had found that the death of Jason Grace would be useful, Athena was the goddess of wisdom, literally smiled inside, he knew that his brother's death would shake his father, and with that he finally gave in to his plan, but there was an obstacle to mission to find the son of Poseidon, she needed to sabotage the mission.

Come on to Olympus - Zeus said in the mind of all gods and goddesses, including the lesser gods.

Pov. Narrator (Throne Room, Mount Olympus).

All the gods sat in their thrones and the lesser gods were now in the center of the throne of salt, all still very shaken and crying a lot.

-already Come to regret - Zeus said with a cold voice, surprising everyone with such coldness.

Sir Zeus, of them some time to settle down and rest later solved this issue - Aphrodite said, looking at his daughter with shame, she never imagined that their son or daughter could feel so much pain now as Piper.

-No - Zeus said dryly, he wanted to avenge his son's death, even to those gods that needed to die in front of you.

-We Have a mission, a mission to search Percy Jackson, Apollo's prophecy to tell them - he announced.

Apollo straightened in his seat and said:

Three loyal gods followed north

Facing the enemy who chained himself to death

At the end of March banished from God

In search of the hero who was lost

On the island of creation

Rises salvation or destruction

The goddess trapped by the oath

Can only be saved by ball torment.

- Well is this- he said.

The ancient heroes looked to Apollo, for five years, most of them sought Percy, but none of them succeeded and now they had a prophecy that despite daunting could bring him back.

-Annabeth Should not go - said Athena, she knew that the task was difficult and that without her daughter would be impossible.

-But Mother ...

-You Know it's true, Perseus Jackson left because you made the right choice to become immortal, so you're unfaithful to him - she said, cutting off any attempt daughter to participate in this mission.

Yes Mom - Annabeth said grudgingly, he wanted to strangle her mother at the time but knew that if he lost his support would not have anyone else, including the demigods and his brothers considered her a pariah goddess, esnobavam architecture and did everything to stay away from his attribute.

-And Then who of you are applying to go? - Asked Poseidon, he had to start the mission as quickly as possible to prevent Zeus accept the folly of Athena.

-We Lost Jason, and now you think because it just appeared a mission to go after Percy we go, we just lost Jason, we just lost it - crying Piper screamed, many gods just knuckled under sad but not Zeus nor Athena without care about the commotion.

Maybe that's why my son fell, had a weak goddess at his side he could not help him and that after his death only knows how to cry - said the lord of the heavens, with obvious anger in his voice.

How dare you ...- began Aphrodite, Poseidon however interrupted.

-Please Need the effort of you, this may be our only chance to meet him - asked God.

The gods in the center of the room sighed, but knew that if they found Percy could find the light at the end of the tunnel.

-I'll - Nico said taking a step forward, if his theory was right there was only one place where Percy could be.

-I Also ... - Hazel said between tears

-Only One more, who will? - I ask Athena.

-I - Piper said surprising everyone but Athena smiled inside, I knew that the mission would fail.

-for Well you should start the mission, NOW - Zeus said bursting into a storm.

The Olympians followed suit leaving only the lesser gods who were in the room looking tired and painful eyes.


	16. Chapter 16

Pov. Narrator (Mount Olympus).

Nico, Piper and Hazel were now descending the elevator Empire State Building, were too finished to teleport to wherever they went, no one was optimistic since Jason died, Nico had a great suspicion that Piper had agreed to go on mission playing straight into Tartarus at the first opportunity he could appear, but knew that she would try to first help them to reach their destination, the Island of Creation.

The question was how to get there? No God seemed even know about the existence of the island,

They exited the elevator in silence, that mission would certainly be called the great mission of dismay, none of them seemed pleased with himself for being Percy Jackson, perhaps the death of Jason that still Balava, but still needed to move forward, the possible success in this war would depend on the mission.

At the entrance of the building a man in a suit waiting for them, they recognized course, they all suspected that he would like to talk to them.

Sir Poseidon - They said all three in unison.

We need to talk, we have little time - God said looking around trying to find any suspicious movement.

The King of the Oceans carefully led through the streets of New York, always looking for the careful side, he went into an alley and just went through a wall of stones, very subtle thought the three, who also crossed the wall.

Upon entering they realized they were in a sort of abandoned warehouse, some armed from head to foot cyclops guarding the place, had numerous inventions around the shed, it could easily be considered a forge of Hephaestus, Poseidon kept walking leading them to a lower level where more Cyclops patrolled.

-What Is all this Lord Poseidon? Hazel asked almost getting dizzy by Poseidon truck that led them

-It's A base emergency, times are tough, especially now with all that goes prowling the Olimpo- he answered.

-Are You referring to Gaia? - Nico asked.

-Not Only Gaia, son of Hades, as if that was not enough we now have to put up with the idea that Zeus will succumb to Athena's plan - told Poseidon that now seemed tense, they finally led them to a massive bronze door that was guarded by Briareus.

-Friends, How long ...

Briareus I'm sorry, but we need to race against time - Poseidon said, opening the large doors, revealing what was truly a war room.

Because dragged us here? And what do you mean by such a plan of Athena? - Piper asked coldly, looking at the sea god with the face of few friends.

Well that was needed, I thought a lot and unfortunately I have to put a weight ma back of you, as you know, and attended the last war with Gaia, Zeus ordered the closing of the Olympus, but you reversed the tide and win the war by the effort of you - Poseidon said.

Okay, but where it goes Athena? - Hazel asked curiously.

-In The last war, you have recovered one of their most valuable assets to Athena Partenos, the issue is that the statue has a secret for centuries, actually the entrance to a location, the Elysium of the gods Poseidon said ...- It was interrupted by Nico

Wait a bit, there is a legend about it, say that when the time you reach the end of the gods, the gods will appear Elísio he said.

-The Legend is true in parts, is not any god that can enter the Elysian, but only those specifically Olympians Poseidon said.

-But How Athena Partenos guard it? Were in possession of it for almost a month and never noticed anything - Nico said, remembering the arduous task of returning the statue.

-Only Athena can open the site, she suggested that because of Zeus 'mortal' performance in the last war, they could hold their own Gaia Poseidon replied.

That's madness, this war would end in a massacre if you go away - Hazel said exasperated.

-Not All the gods agree with the plan of Athena, but some are even more afraid of this war and blindly approve this plan. - Poseidon said with an apologetic look on his face.

-You Mean that Jason's death was in vain? If you do not know he sacrificed himself - said Piper screaming, with tears in her eyes already.

Well, he already knew the plan and had agreed to the terms of Athena - Poseidon looking Piper said with a look of pity.

-What Do you mean by that? - She asked, now pressing heavily katopris.

I want to say that Zeus would turn Jason into an Olympian, and he had already agreed to leave "us" - said Poseidon, soon after receiving several blows from Piper, the acertava

angry, but the god of the sea is not defended any of them.

Liar, Jason would never do it without even telling me - she said crying.

'I also wanted it to be a lie child is more reality, you need to finish this mission as soon as possible, at any time may declare Zeus removed and we will be forced to accept - said God sadly, he never thought that anything could come to that point.

-You Just want us to save his son, hypocritical god, you're no better than any of them, think that his little boy is redeem make a difference, not ...- She can not finish because Nico hit with sword in head.

-The Death of Jason drifted far, maybe when she wakes up is better - he said, Poseidon shrugged when a huge explosion shook the whole house.

-Atena Damn discovered my base, his friend Leo provided the Argo II, he is down the hall to the east at the entrance to an underground cave, wanted to have more time to explain more I did my best, good luck and if they find Percy and I not here, think he will forgive me and I'm sorry for everything - saying this, he disappeared leaving both Hazel and Nico terrified.

We need to go now - he said engulfing sister and Piper on a journey through the shadows giving the guy with the gleaming Argo II

-Festus, Get in here quick - Hazel screamed, for the bronze dragon that activated all the commands of the Argo II, causing them to leave behind a warehouse completely destroyed.

Pov. Omega (Percy Jackson).

I walked quietly through the streets of Seattle in the distance I clearly heard the sound of swords clashing against shields, the war had started there first, in a few hours the Amazons could be just legends, and my goal was to prevent this from happening.

Mortals, seemed lost amid the battle that occurred, many monsters bumped inadvertently reminded me of that scene in Long Valluey, that was undoubtedly the strangest battle order, smiled at the memory, that battle meant a lot to me, made me see that I really had a family and that would protect at any cost.

I teleported to the roof of a building where now, I could see the entire battle, the Amazons were a group of 350 warriors against a huge group of monsters that came to almost a thousand enemies, but the true army of monsters were still way, I had the delayed long enough to assist in the escape of the Amazons if they accept of course time.

-No Taught you to fight with the largest number of soldiers is an unfair advantage? I asked sarcastically, using my powers for all Seattle listen to me, the battle stopped down there, and now monsters and Amazons sought the source of the voice.

Over there on top - Shouted an Amazon.

-But A damn Titans - Said another, smile for sure I was not a dignified appearance of a god, wore a black suit, my silver hair glistened in the sun and my red eyes did not give me a friendly appearance,

-now So you offend me - I said smiling even more.

Go down here you coward, come here so I can bathe in their blood damned - Shouted Hylla.

Estralei fingers, and send a message in the minds of all monsters "out of here", some were reluctant, plus one by one they abandoned the battle, the Amazons looked confused, not understanding why the monsters are in retreat.

Open hands and a pole with a white flag appeared.

We've got a lot to talk Queen Hylla - I said jumping from a height of 15 meters, landing softly on the ground.

I looked at the group of Amazons and started to feel the emotions that emanated over me, anger, hatred, but the principal was afraid.

What do you want Titan? - Hylla said hostilely

How do you know I'm a Titan? You're smart at some point found the answer, but nevertheless came here to help his salvation and in the Amazons' I said calmly, surely would not be easy to get them to leave their base and follow my plan.

-If A Titan is not what you are then? No "man" would help us by anything- Hylla said, making clear he was not willing to negotiations.

-Gaia Wants revenge for what happened in his last campaign to defeat the gods, she plans to annihilate all of you even before the war actually reaches the demigods, right now an army with 4000 monsters being led by Atlas goes forth, his better chance of escaping is following my guidelines I spoke with sincerity.

The Amazons now staring at me, I knew it was no longer easy to believe in me because of being a man, and have appeared out of nowhere only make things harder.

How can we believe you? If this army is approaching because we did not detect the course and who are you? - Said the queen of the Amazons, bombarding me with questions.

-Hécate Is manipulating the fog to blind them, believe that their loyalty is not with the gods, especially now that his father Perses leads Titans, and he even has destroyed Jason Grace the famous hero of Olympus, you can trust me or not the choice is yours, I came here to save them but I will not force you to anything and as for my name Omega is nothing more and nothing less than that - I answered calmly.

Silence reigned for what seemed like a century, Hylla assessed me as if trying to understand why I'm doing that, I was not even sure about my plan, but I needed the Amazons for the good or evil of Olympus I needed them as allies.

-And That these guidelines would be Omega? - Asked one of the lieutenants of Hylla.

There's a fleet of 15 triremes Greek waiting for you in the ocean, I need you to follow back and follow with triremes south, near Brazil, there is an island called Fernando de Noronha, stay there for a while, when the time comes I will contact you. - I replied quietly.

-Why Is trying to save us? - Asked an Amazon, I could not see because it was more in the center of the army.

-You Almost never received help and in most cases that help the gods and their children suffer big losses, the massacre of Orion in the last war proves this clearly, you always help, but are never rewarded if they follow my guidelines for now, losses will be minimal for you, I swear on the River Styx that I did not come here to harm them, and that my offer is pure and dignified - I said, with thunder rumbling in the sky sealed my promise.

How long we have until the army gets here? - Asked Hylla.

-In Most 2 hours. -Respondi, Queen sighed deeply and turned to their commanded.

-Preparem Up for the withdrawal ...- she said, and turned to me.

-And As for you, I hope you're telling the truth, because if not we behind you even in Hell - she continued walking away.

-In We will see again soon Queen - I say smiling and disappearing, my mission had been there long.


	17. Chapter 17

Pov. Narrator (Mission).

The Argo II slowly flying over Alaska, Hazel hated that place but Nico said there would be encountered which would lead them to a nearest path from where Percy was.

Piper was locked in her cabin crying, everything had happened so fast, she had apologized to Hazel and Nico for what I said, she did not know why he was there, the mission had barely begun and she was almost finished, she had become a warrior after the victory against Gaia and now here she was feeling a beleaguered and frightened girl in the world.

Nico knocked on the door of his cabin, she reluctantly opened.

-What Is it? She asked trying to wipe the tears of the eyes needlessly.

Come on landing in a few minutes, want to come with us - Nico said softly knowing that the girl needed to forget a little the world.

-I'll Mess you, I better stay here - Piper said sadly.

-No You will not mess up, Nico, please come out, here five minutes see you there embaixo- said Hazel entering and closing the door in the face of his brother.

Hazel looked her up and down and then gave him a big hug, which ended up surprising a daughter of Aphrodite.

-You Are not alone, you have friends, after we find Percy, will destroy all those damn Titans and Gigantes- said the daughter of Hades confident.

-You Believe that it is even there? I mean his aura literally disappeared - Piper said trying not to be pessimistic.

Yes I believe he is still in there somewhere, we think it - Hazel said wiping the tears from her face of her friend.

Where are we? Piper asked.

-In Alaska, hate this place, but according to Nico our quest starts from here, and bring some extra weapons that this very different place - said the daughter of Pluto.

When Piper came out she noticed that the Argo II was standing above a small village, but the inhabitants to observe more closely realized they were Cyclops.

What are we doing up a village of Cyclops? She asked.

-No Cyclopes Cyclopes are simple but the north as they usually boast - said Hazel launching an angry look at the village.

Nico came out of nowhere on the side of the two, it seemed like it was only quiet stroll through the village, like the Cyclops were human.

-They Are working on something that is useful to us - he said pointing to a black smoke rising above a hill.

-What Is that? - Asked Hazel.

-It's A mine, needing to infiltrate the village, and we need to use the mist to get there enter Hazel - Said the son of Hades.

Hazel sighed since the last war she wore over his powers over the fog.

The three soon infiltrated among the Cyclopes who were considered the best for themselves, Hazel felt that if there was one thing in which they were good at was being hampered, at all times huge pieces of metal collided head on each other .

The three had difficulties to adapt to new form, were always bumping into other Cyclopes, but stopped to find a huge queue with a Cyclops 8 feet in front giving notice to the other.

-We Just three days before the campaign Alcyoneus go by mine, we need work double if we would be well rewarded - he said.

Many murmurs of indignation were heard by the Cyclopes, but were soon drowned out when the huge Cyclops 8 feet swung his club.

-silence And in motion - he said with a firm voice.

Hazel, Nico and Piper followed the hike of the Cyclopes, but tensed to know that in three days Alcyoneus would probably be there with an army.

Nico knew it could not be coincidence, he had hoped that his theory was right, and the fact Alcyoneus appear that way also made it clear that they needed to go down there, he was waiting for a meeting with Alcyoneus after the prophecy itself had said it.

They walked for about 1 km, the hill became increasingly clear to them, huge tractors and even some onagers were over the hill to reach the top, the three gods themselves facing a mountain that reminded them of the giants in the center of the mountain a huge hole about 12 meters invited to enter.

At first glance, seemed to get a common mine, the walls were made of black stones, but the truck along the stones were replaced by bronze.

Hazel let out an exasperated sigh and did Piper and Nico reduce the speed with which they moved.

What's the problem? - Piper asked.

-No We are on the mountain, do not know how, but I know this place, you do not remember Nico? Hazel asked, looking at his brother with one eye, with a twinge of fear and horror.

'I should remember? He asked confused.

Hazel looked around, trying to find out if anyone was watching them.

We're in the maze, the Labyrinth of Daedalus say - she said.

Piper and Nico were immediately alerts, Piper never been there, but had heard stories about the maze and rises as the Titans had used to try to destroy the camp.

Nico had already been in the maze and did not keep good memories of that place, however what most worried him now was whether that place had been reconstituted, and it seemed the cyclops now had skills to get around it.

They sped up the pace in order to keep the other Cyclopes who now were entering into a huge circular room, but the room was not completely built and in places where there was no building, there was only mist, shimmering white smoke and it was on course nothingness, a Cyclops snorted and grunted

-Of All the tasks you have given us today to rebuild this maze is the most useless - he said.

The three gods looked at each other to see if they had actually listened to it, then the Cyclops were rebuilding the labyrinth of Daedalus, more so ?.

Hey its mushy now working - said a Cyclops delivering huge pieces of brass for them and leaving.

But before they could do anything to queue Cyclops began to open revealing two people, the first was a man in black suit and goatee, and has numerous scars on his face, but he had a crazy grin, while the second was a woman who wore a black dress seemed more ink done, and had long blonde hair, those figures were known to the demigods and these were nothing more, nothing less than promised and Hecate.

Hazel held his breath, she could not believe that Hecate had joined the Titans and Giants, but a much greater fear ran through her body, the goddess saw her would know for sure it was a scam from the mist, but now she and her friends could not leave without arousing suspicion, they should act normally.

The three made room for the gods pass and Hecate glanced at Hazel doing the goddess freezing, but the Goddess of magic said nothing and went towards the fog wall.

Well, it seems that everything is OK, except for being late - muttered Prometheus clearly annoyed.

-This Is not a problem sir - the Cyclops eight feet bowing as much as I could said.

'So hopefully, enough not to have to endure the orders of Perses, now also need to heed orders Alcyoneus if he wants to go so fast the island of chaos should go it alone - the Titan continued demonstrating absolute contempt for the giant.

-Primeiramente You should respect the wisdom of my father and know that he just wants us to win, and secondly the island is heavily guarded by an army, would Alcyoneus at least fool to go there alone, dominating the island is an essential part to our victory - said Hecate.

He should take the Cyclops in his northern campaign - a Cyclops screamed, causing other Cyclopes murmurassem in agreement.

-You Can have a much bigger prize, without having to fight alongside the Alcyoneus - Prometheus said with a wry smile.

-What Do you mean Lord promised? -Perguntaram Number Cyclops the same time.

-Some Minor gods were sent on assignment recently in search of that lost demigod Percy Jackson, the only chance to be successful is through here, so they can get a prize for you - Prometheus answered seriously.

'But who are these gods? - Asked a Cyclops with a slightly trembling voice.

-now It is not difficult to find them the final they are already here, is not it dear Hazel - Hecate said smiling at her and making the fog dissipates, leaving three minor gods against a goddess, a Titan and at least 50 Cyclops.

Then they made the most heroic thing possible ran, however the escape only succeeded in the first five meters, because they were all turned into Cyclops again, his steps were slow, and they were surrounded

Pov. Narrator (Mount Olympus).

The weather was certainly not the best in Olympus, the loss of Jason only served to worsen a climate that was not already good.

Zeus and Hera were now the most aggressive of the board, in fact the meetings were like a ticking time bomb that exploded in discussions right now Athena spoke again about his plan.

-This May be our best chance now, Titans and Giants have not demonstrated on an attack could leave without any problems - saying she was going.

'You realize what that makes us? This makes us cowards, fearful gods of war, this is the example that we give our children? That when there is a greater enemy, it is necessary to flee-snapped Poseidon very angry with the goddess.

'You only say that because you still hope to find her son again, personal reasons should not be taken into account here Poseidon - Said the goddess of wisdom glaring god with the look.

-already Arrives - Hera said coldly, his eyes seemed empty, the queen of Olympus had never been that way and if there was one word to express how she was now was frightening.

-Do What Athena is necessary, hence depart seven days, our time on earth ends here if our children are able to overcome not only the fate will tell Zeus said coldly.

-Proponha A vote, not only am I share the idea that we should stay here. Poseidon said staring at the glare from his brother.

-for Well, you will want to vote that said dryly brother Zeus, holding tighter master lightning.

Who we stay, and favor, and fight alongside our children to - asked Poseidon.

He, Artemis, Hephaestus, Aphrodite and Dionysus raised their hands in approval.

And who is not in agreement? - Poseidon said, his voice bitter anger, knowing that Athena had gotten what he wanted.

All other gods raised their hands, Poseidon sighed tiredly.

You guys sure about that, sure it is the best for Olympus? He asked in a last desperate attempt to make the other gods see reason attempt after they entered paradise would not return and that worried him.

Well it seems that the board made its decision and you should accept it Poseidon, are democratic and unanimous decision must follow my plan. Athena said with a priceless smile on his face, she knew she had finally gotten what he wanted, and even with the interference of Poseidon she had gotten the approval he needed.

Yes, you must accept the terms brother, depart seven days from now, this time you farewell the world and their children, the lesser gods are exempt and will be on your own from now on, dispensed advice - said Zeus exploding in storm.


	18. Chapter 18

Pov. Damon

Was kneeling before an altar of an ancient church in Boston, I was praying? Yes, to survive the end of this war? No, but I have compassion for Zeus and the other Olympians.

-Despite The years, his hatred still lives is not Damon? Said a voice behind me, did not need to turn around to know who it was, it came from Father John an old friend of my mother, the only alias.

He was tall, had brown hair cut in military style, and wore a cassock.

-not Only live as it gets bigger every day Father-answer placing emphasis on Father John was a Greek demigod son of Pluto, but chose to dedicate his life to god.

'I can not pry it up because you know enough to know that time will not budge - he said quietly, and it was this that gave me a lot of anger from him for years, his calm.

'You're right, no one will be able to prevent my vengeance, I will never forgive the gods for what they did to me - I said angrily, no matter which side of the order was, I would have my revenge.

-What Will you do? - Asked John, he was worried expression on his face, as though I knew I would not change his mind, he feared not to come back to see me.

-The Olympians, to pave paradise of the gods and disappear for eternity, but I think they are not going anywhere - I say with a grim smile.

And how do you want it? - He asked curiously.

-Dando Order to Athena Partenos - I answered with my smile growing even more.

'You realize that if you do this, the alliance between the Greeks and the Romans will be affected - said John worried.

-No I will destroy the statue ... For now - I say quietly.

And how you intend to hide the aura of the statue? - He asked curiously.

-now The endless sea would be perfect, not even Zeus or Poseidon could find it and I do not believe that the god of the sea wants to cooperate with the war goddess - I say quietly.

-Even As you want to prevent a war between the Greeks and Romans happen? He asked, I sighed up what seemed a long, tedious interrogation.

I've got my contacts, a lot will change between now and the end of that war John, no god forget this war so soon - I say coolly.

-Be Whatever path you decide to follow, know I'll be by your side, just like God. John said and I could not help giving a slight smile.

Well he have mercy on us all - I mean exploding into a red beam.

Reappearing in the throne room, the Island of Chaos

Pov. Narrator (Mission)

The three gods were surrounded, there was no way to escape without a fight, and they knew that it would be almost impossible to beat struggling, hungry eyes were the Cyclopes, Prometheus seemed quiet and Hecate wore a triumphant smile.

Before the gods could do anything, a golden network covered them, but before she caught them, one black figure passed taking some of the gods.

The figure surprised everyone but Hecate who had manipulated the mist knowing that this could happen, Arion was thinking at this point that would be taking when Hazel Levesque was actually taking Piper Mclean.

The gods tried to free the network, but the effort was in vain.

-Tentem As often as they gods, will not escape said Prometheus.

Shortly after that, the sons of the underworld fainted.

Pov. Piper

Before the network could capture me, a dark figure grabbed me, despite being immortal my eyes ached speed figure. Suddenly the figure stopped abruptly throwing me away, groaned at the impact of my body hitting the ice, the pain was huge when I turn stumble upon Arion, the immortal horse had an angry look, as if he were angry with me for having been in place for Hazel.

Hey it was not my fault - I said trying to defend myself, but Hazel just horse snorted as if he had not believed a word of what I said.

I got up with some difficulty, and tried to observe my surroundings, I was in the middle of Alaska, even knew where the cave where Hazel and Nico had been caught ..

Hazel and Nico, the feeling of guilt overcame me, if any of the other seven had been everything could be different ...

If Jason still here ...

Tears began to fall down my face, it was just too much for me, I had failed the man she loved had failed and now my friends, I'm a useless goddess.

Drops to her knees and started punching the ground in anger, icor down through my hands but I did not care I just wanted to disappear and forget everything.

-This Can be arranged - a voice said, I turned quickly to face a man who was around 30 years loro short hair and wore a white suit.

-What Can be arranged? - I asked trying to stay strong and look strong before man.

-You Can forget, forget the pain, weaknesses, reborn again - And he walked slowly and always yawning.

-I Know you, you're Hypnos the god of sleep - I say now watching as the god of sleep trying to stand in with their eyes open.

Yeah ...

He barely begun and already the phrase has fallen flat on its face, would be even funnier if the last few days, I had not lost my world.

Excuse myself - he said getting up and rubbing his eyes.

No problem, but what do you mean, forget everything - I asked curiously.

-Esquecer All? ... Oh yeah, yeah it- he said pulling out a small bottle with a strange liquid.

-What Is it? - Asked tense.

The god of sleep I looked angry, as if I had offended him.

-If The water comes from the river Lethe own - he said with a sleepy smile.

-And Why would I want? Drink the water of this river? - I asked confused.

Myself told you he was smart ...- began.

The eyes glared with

Well the river will erase his memories about everything, forget their friends death of Jason - he continued, this time my whole body was paralyzed, if that were true all the pain I was feeling would fade but still ... ..

-What About Hazel and Nico? How can I save them if I'm going to forget them? - I asked worried about my friends.

Well, when you drink goes into a trance, then I will give you some memories in dream form for you to remember, then you accept? - He asked extending his hand with liquid.

I did not know what to do, it just did not seem right with Jason and not to others, it seemed unfair, can not bear the pain and end up forgetting everything but perhaps the only way to really help in the mission.

-I Accept - I mean picking up the bottle of hand Hypnos.

Uncapped the bottle and looked one last time at the world around me, after drinking liquid that probably everything would change.

Drunk and immediately felt the bitter taste in my mouth, I drank it all until my back the world darkened and I fainted.

Pov. Thomaz

I watched carefully the talk of Hypnos and Piper, she was clearly being sacrificed for the success of the mission, the death of the boyfriend definitely had shaken, and this was one of the things we order more focused, no matter what the enemy would always be one family and would face the problem together, it's clear that Damon has always been an exception, but still we were a family, and this differentiated us from others while we faced the enemy states, the Olympians and their children could barely fight side by side and it sure would be an important factor in war, the union.

You think this can work? - I asked Hypnos who looked at me surprised.

Who ...- he began.

-Only Answer, think this will work? - I say with even colder voice.

No, I will give you memories that she combines the Titans - God said with an evil grin.

Closed his fist tightly, and then everything stopped except me, the god of sleep still sported the same evil smile, but he did not last long, I took from my pocket a transparent sphere and the left forehead of God, all true memories of Piper Mclean entered the ball, kept it in his pocket and then all the time back to normal.

-What Happened? How did you get here? He asked clearly confused god.

-You Do not have honor, and neither is worthy, the Olympus gods is full of bad and unfaithful, it's time to be change - I said angrily.

-And What will you do kill me? - He asked mocking me.

I opened my hands and bow materialized in my hand and a quiver.

Who knows - I mean an arrow pointing to his head.

God just opened his arms as if he doubted I had enough courage to shoot him.

Shot the arrow that stuck squarely in the forehead of the god, who looked at me in horror.

-Apodreça In Tartarus - I speak, watching as the body of God was breaking into gold dust, it gave me shame to have to kill gods because they think Gaia would make the world a better place.

Once the body fell apart, I turned my attention back to the island of Aphrodite who probably did not even know who it was, I felt sorry for her, despair led him to that point, but maybe she was better so at least follow the idea Hypnos to give you just a few memories.

Good luck goddess of beauty - I mean disappearing.

Reappeared on the basis of order, Damon looked at me from his throne, looked calm and sported a crazy smile.

-You Thought no one would notice that helped in the mission Thomaz? - He asked calmam one.

-Just Think is helping the gods better than the Titans and Giants - responds firmly.

Well it will not impose myself, why not start the popcorn and watch the show? - He said, with the smile growing even more.

-which Show? - Asked by nervous smile that Damon sported.

'It was not just you who did good deeds today Thomaz, well if we want to help them to be gods on earth and not in heaven of the gods is not? - He said quietly.

What did you do? - Asked by Damon's smile was clear that it would not be good thing, if there was one thing I had learned was that most plans Damon ended in deaths.

-What I "go" do - he said giving quotes'm doing.

-And What would it be Damon? - Asked already tired of all the bullshit.

-I'll Make Athena Partenos disappear - he said.


	19. Chapter 19

Pov. Narrator (Alaska) (6 days to paradise of the gods be opened)

Piper woke up feeling strange, his mind seemed to be in splinters, her head ached and she had quite a few memories who was the daughter of Aphrodite and a goddess, to be specific the minor goddess of Beauty.

Also remember that your friends Nico and Hazel were in danger in there somewhere, but she did not even know that place was.

She rose with difficulty, clearing the ice that was on her clothes, she did not even know which way to go, then decided to watch the scenery around her, she really was in the middle of nowhere, to whatever side she looked, only saw ice and huge snow-capped mountains, which were probably a mile away.

-It's My best option - she said to herself, walking towards the mountain.

Piper walked for hours, despite knowing that she was a goddess she felt tiny walking by that place and also felt weak she did not have any supplies were literally on their own

She watched from afar, when he saw something familiar a huge boat floating in the sky, the Argo II was now pulled by a huge black chain and inside the ship had Cyclops.

A few yards ahead a horse, was standing looked tense, then Piper recognized the horse Arion was her friend Hazel.

-Árion Are you? - She asked, wishing it were not hallucinating.

The horse snorted as if to say:

Who you thought it was Frank Zhang?

Piper sighed with relief, if she got that Arion would help, could save her friends, she approached the horse getting his hand realizing what he was looking at, down into a valley, Nico and Hazel were chained and locked in a trunk, the Cyclops brought firewood and placed in front of the torso where his friends were arrested.

Piper searched for Prometheus and Hecate however they were not there, but still it would not be easy to cross this sea of Cyclops, a distraction she thought.

If Arion could help her, but still she needed something more, maybe if he used his charm could pass the Cyclops.

-Desista While you still Piper- said a voice in his head.

Who are you? - She asked surprised.

I -I'm Jason, Jason Grace my love - said the voice, Piper hesitated but she knew no Jason, much less dating someone with that name.

-No Know you get off my head, you fucking she replied sharply.

After these words the voice in his head was silent, and the daughter of Aphrodite bothered to think of a plan, otherwise the cyclops would eat kebabs and the gods would not be nothing nice to see this scene.

Piper then started to observe the village, trying to notice something that could become a distraction, Arion seemed to understand that the goddess was doing so reluctantly whinnied calling the attention of the goddess.

-What Is it? She asked.

The horse made a sign for her to mount.

Are you sure? - Piper asked with fear, Hazel who tried to ride out Arion ended spending a few years in the infirmary.

The horse whinnied angry and Piper rode, so she climbed on top of him, the horse ran a breakneck speed.

He stopped in front of one of the last "home" village, Piper at first did not understand why the horse had brought him there, but when you open the iron door, he realized it was an arsenal of grenades bronze if she could arsenal blow this ...

Still she needed something to cause the explosion could reach the Argo II and shoot against arsenal, it might save his friends.

But it seemed impossible to reach the ship, Cyclops had within him, and to get to the ship she would need to climb the chains that bound the ship now in the village.

Unless she could communicate with Festus, maybe he had something automatic ballista at the ship, but as she could communicate with the dragon, without attracting the attention of the Cyclops? Perhaps his only option was to use Morse code.

Piper then had an idea, took about 15 grenades.

-It's Better you go - She told Arion did not think twice and took off, the daughter of Aphrodite knew that this was nowhere near the smartest plan but she still needed a gun, attached to a wall front was a sword three feet, Piper took it and then went running dragging the sword on the ground that possibly weighed a ton.

The goddess had barely begun to run when the spotted a Cyclops.

-We Have an intruder - he angrily screamed, running out behind the daughter of Aphrodite.

"It's now or never," she thought.

And then it started to detonate the grenades one by one leaving a trail of fire wherever he went, she knew it was far from a Morse code, but she hoped to understand Festus.

"BUM"

"BUM"

"BUM"

The goddess was now chased by a legion of angry Cyclopes, who had thongs in flames, also hair on fire, but none of them even bothered to watch their trophies if Festus could hit the arsenal for sure the explosion would be 100 times greater that it was causing at that time.

A cyclops then raised his hands and grabbed her daughter by the hair of Aphrodite, but before he could do anything one ballista the Argo II was shot.

Reaching full arsenal of grenades.

With a big "Kaboom" the whole village exploded.

Piper and the Cyclopes who followed were thrown away, but the sword was still with Piper, who ran desperate to meet Nico and Hazel.

'That was the dumbest idea I've ever seen Hazel said looking at her with a surprised look.

Well that was it, or you turn barbecue so I opted for the idea to save you - Piper said with a shrug.

-With Sure was the best option, you can now get us out? Nico asked.

Piper then raised his sword 3 feet and with great effort managed to break the chains.

-The Chains are immune to power, but not rusty swords - Hazel said angrily.

Well unless you want to continue complaining sis has a legion of angry Cyclops behind us said Nico pointing downwards where Cyclops recovering from the shock.

-But And the Argo II, we can not go through with it in the maze worried Hazel said looking at the ship.

-Can He take Leo, said to me just before we left we had put the "flea" Piper -Falou mode.

-mode Flea? - Nico asked.

Yes, FES FLEA MODE - Piper screamed, immediately the ship was reduced to what looked more like a toy car, since the Cyclopes who were on the ship landed right on top of the raging legion.

Come on - Nico said putting the cart in his coat pocket and teleporting Hazel and Piper with him.

So who appeared at the opening of "mine" ran toward the gate which was protected by nothing less than Hecate and Prometheus.

-You Will stay put where you are and will do nothing, except to answer my questions - I told Piper putting all the power he possessed in his voice making Hecate look like a tin soldier.

Nico stepped forward and appeared behind Prometheus responded that even with the sword that was now pressed into his neck.

-Up Portal where this goes? - Piper asked stepping forward confidently.

-This Portal leads to the primordial world, but the passage is true in Turkey, in the ruins of Troy - Hecate answered automatically.

-What Is this primordial world? - Hazel asked curious, and looking back all the time asking whether the Cyclopes were approaching.

-It's A parallel world to the mortal world exists while mortal, it's like two worlds coexist in the same place - Answered glazed goddess.

-If We want to go up the island's chaos, then we first need to enter the primordial world? - Piper asked.

Yeah, but even if they reach the ruins of Troy, failed to pass the danger that awaits them - said Hecate now grinning madly.

-What Danger? - Piper asked.

Wait, why Alcyoneus need an army to enter the primordial world? Nico asked.

He intends to make the island's chaos, and give as an offering to Gaia that she has ascended his power again- Prometheus answered calmly.

-But ...

-We Do not have more time our friends are coming Cyclops - interrupting Piper and Nico said pointing to the mine entrance, where heavily armed Cyclops walked briskly towards the gods.

How do we cross? Asked Hazel running to the portal.

-Precisam I open it to pass - said Hecate.

-So OPEN - Piper screamed with the goddess, who just twisted the hand making the white mist take an oily black color.

-It's Now or never - said the three gods through the mist.

Pov. Narrator (Camp)

The Athena Partenos shone on the hill camp, the night was already falling and the stars were shining, the weather looked perfect, but the mood in the camp was war, demigods trained more and more, to spend all their energy, and even then Chiron lupa who had secured the camp knew that it just would not be enough.

Suddenly the weather changed the sky was covered by storm clouds, and a violent rain began to fall, the demigods who walked through the camp ran for shelter, the storm winds were violent, the tables of the cafeteria began to be dragged, and a huge storm came up a few miles away.

Why all the gods of Olympus what is this? Chiron said desperately trying to hold some campers that were being sucked into the tornado.

The storm was taking all that was found, campers, satyrs, cafeteria tables and even cottage that Hypnos was reduced to nothing now.

A huge flash glare on the hill and Zeus appeared, clutching his master lightning, the expression on the face of the king of the gods was the rage.

Who is doing this? - Roared God.

But do not hear reply, everyone watched as Zeus raised his right hand trying to control the storm, but with the arrival of the storm god had become even more furious, Zeus himself was being dragged by the wind.

He lifted his master and a blue ray flare exploded the sky, and the demigods were amazed by the power of God, but in response a huge red glow that literally made camp and shake hit Athens Partenos left everyone shocked.

Whoever was behind that storm had overcome the power of the "almighty" Zeus.

The king of the gods then took his Roman form, it was embarrassing in front of all the demigods, and they needed to show that he was still in charge.

Launched beam master in the sky and the sky was all blue and several blue rays exploded in the sky, but suddenly the sky turned red a huge red rays and exploded in the sky.

The face of the king of the gods turned red with anger, he had never experienced such a shame, but the scariest part was now a figure descended from the heavens.

The figure had black hair, wore aviator sunglasses, with decorated armor in his hand was the master lightning bolt of Zeus who had now passed from blue to dark red.

He calmly descended the earth, seemed quiet and wore a smile that made all the demigods scared.

Who are you? Give me back my distance and I will have mercy on you - told enraged Zeus.

The boy in front of him smiled, and then started laughing.

-What Are you laughing? She did not hear me boy? - He told Zeus about to explode with rage.

-I Thought that after all this time though you still remember, but of course you're a god has more important affairs Damon said with a bitter voice.

-What Do you mean? Asked Zeus nervous now, he had never seen that kid, but still something about him looked familiar.

-now Not so long ago only 18 years, not even "Daddy" - Damon said taking off his glasses revealing bright blue eyes.

Zeus's eyes widened, but he never ever thought that after what he had done Damon was alive, but now there he was as calm as a cat and also humbled himself before the camp.

-Be There as you have managed to survive, I'll send you to the depths of Tartarus said the king of the gods, trembling with rage.

-now But of course, I would not expect less Dad, so I think it will need your distance, take - Damon said throwing the radius back to Zeus who got suspicious, immediately turn back the hands of Zeus lightning again became blue .

What are your last words Damon? - Said Zeus's son ready to explode into pieces.

Bah, why do not you call me son - Damon suggested.

-for Very good "son" Zeus said goodbye speaking child with disgust, he threw the radius targeting the chest of the child but Damon looked radius with a simple hand movement.

Despite the storm still continued, the demigods watched in shock, as Damon was easily saved the master radius.

-now Dad, is it me or the years left them weaker? Asked the son of Zeus sarcastic.

-Argh ... You insolent boy thinks defended because my beam is stronger than me - roared the king of the gods.

Well let's see- I told Damon opened his hand and calling the master bolt that changed color again, and then immediately throwing against the chest of Zeus.

God tried to repeat the movement by the child, but was not successful, the ray collided with such force that Zeus fell miles away from camp.

Damon then looked around to face each camper.

-If You continue like this, will be razed this war, he said, moving toward Athena Partenos.

-You Are very difficult to capture not find it? - He asked innocently statue.

He opened his hand again and the master Ray turned his hand, Damon's tight.

Well, I see thanks for statues, goodbye - he said in releasing the radius statue that simply vanished, and in its place there was only one big black spot on the grass.

He then turned to the campers again.

-Avisem To my dear father that his vacation was canceled - Damon said before floating into the sky going to wherever he was.

Once the son of Zeus vanished, the storm just gone, but still she had left a trail of destruction in its path very large.


	20. Chapter 20

Pov. Narrator (Camp).

The silence along with the fear, spread immediately among the demigods after the son of Zeus was gone, there was no sign of where the king of the gods had stopped after getting the attack.

Chiron looked around in just 10 minutes the chaos had dominated the camp, he had never seen that demigod, but realized that Zeus had been nervous when he learned who the boy was.

Rachel, however, recognized the demigod, she had drawn a few days before, but still with the recent meeting she realized how the demigod was frightening, his aura glowed with power and he was still Zeus humiliated in front of everyone and how bonuses led to Athena Partenos.

The strange thing was that nothing had changed, she hoped that the Greeks and Romans sacassem their weapons and started fighting, but nothing had happened.

Reyna felt his blood run cold when the demigod descended from heaven, the boy looked confident and arrogant, destroy more than half of the camp, defeated Zeus and combat and even had taken the statue that she and Nico had brought with great difficulty.

-Meeting Senate immediately - Lupa said.

Senators still stunned after the attack began to go on his way to meeting.

-Engenheiros, Please start rebuilding as soon as possible - Reyna asked.

The Greeks and Romans many senators sat in various chairs scattered by the senate.

Chiron and Lupa stepped forward and said that this time, would take the reins of the session.

-for We must act well, we had huge losses from this storm and the emergence of a demigod who apparently never set foot in both Greek and Roman Camp.

Two golden sparkles lit senate then there was Frank Zhang and Annabeth Chase and had a serious expression.

-Lady Annabeth and Frank Lord - Chiron said, pronouncing the name of the daughter of Athena with some trepidation.

The two gods just waved and called two thrones.

-for Well, the statue disappeared just like we know where she ended up? - Clarisse asked.

-A Statue has a very strong aura, it is impossible to hide it for long - Annabeth said.

-So How it would be impossible to defeat Zeus. - Said distracted Dakota, a distance rumbled the sky and he looked embarrassed the senators.

-Desculpem ...

-Zeus Said it was just a fluke - Frank said with a shrug.

-A Stroke of luck ... - Annabeth murmured in agreement.

But no demigod agreed with what they had seen a "battle" closely and knew that it was far from lucky.

-Being A fluke or not caused enough damage - reinforced Clarisse looked bored.

Yeah, but our biggest problem now is the statue, more than half of the Olympian council was in despair after she disappeared - Annabeth said.

-It's Because they despaired? After all none of them are having existential crises and Greeks and Romans remain united - Reyna asked curiously, for some reason, she knew the statue to the gods care not only because of it.

'My mother did not go into detail, but said the statue needs to be found - answered Annabeth tense.

-We Have a clue where she is or where he is the demigod who captured? - Rachel asked, surprising everyone in the end all the advice she was always quiet.

-You're The oracle and I will make prophecies should know the answer - answered gruffly Annabeth who blamed Rachel for not going to the mission behind Percy.

-The Gift of Delphi comes and goes, it is not unexpected I have more control over the gift of prophecy, and since you're complaining because you do not go after Python and kills Lady Annabeth - Rachel angrily countered that faced the goddess eyes blazing.

Annabeth, but did not back down, and blasted with a deadly look.

Maybe if we gave you for python she died choking on his deadly rotten blood - said the goddess of architecture.

Rachel's eyes flashed with anger and hatred, the demigods looked at her with fear.

-Or Maybe she prefers blood of traitors, after all you do know this is not very well, YOUR fault, YOUR ONLY PERCY WAS THOUGH HE LEFT US AND NOW NICO, PIPER AND HAZEL ESTAM RISKING LIFE OF THEM FOR YOUR CONSIDERATION - said Rachel exploding and moving towards the goddess who was in shock.

"Smach"

The noise echoed through the Senate, while the demigods looked shocked at Rachel who had just given a slap on the face of Annabeth who was now marked with the five fingers of the oracle.

The goddess faced the mortal angry, she never expected that Rachel had courage to do that.

Frank watched in horror when Annabeth started to shine, she would purposely kill Rachel.

God immediately threw himself protecting her friend, while Annabeth burst into a golden glow, incinerating senate.

The senators left the Senate hastily, with Lupa and Chiron in pursuit, Frank and Rachel, though still in the Senate, which was totally taken by the flames.

We need water now - Shouted Lupa, a group of satyrs who were left idle and desperate for water. Suddenly the doors of the senate were felled by a huge African elephant, he carried on his back, the deadly Rachel looked extremely pale.

Frank immediately returned to his human form, and looked around in search of phyla of Apollo.

We need a doctor ASAP - he said, carrying the desperate Rachel arms.

Lupa and Chiron looked at each other worried, and then remembered the warning of the son of Zeus

"If we continue like this war will be devastated '

There was only one way to have hope in this war only if the gods had success with them and bring Percy Jackson, only then there would be hope for the future, the hope was still rather small, since that war was announced nothing seemed to go right for demigods and the Olympians themselves, there was only death, death and more death and increasingly appearing enemies with a single goal, to end the Olympus and their children.

Pov. Damon (Island of Chaos).

I started walking through the winding streets of the City of Chaos, the city had been made to resemble ancient Greece, but it was pretty much full of trees and monuments that Olympus would do the ugliest place and quiet of Greek history, the primary not very fond of Rome, but there were still some temples around the city.

After so many years, claiming a vengeance I had started very well sending my "dear old dad" far away, now I had a small problem 12 feet tall, the statue was now in the town square, and had already generated the largest uproar among members of the order. Fortunately Percy had not seen my art work, I do not know if he would find funny a statue 12 feet high from his ex-mother in the central base of your army, but my joy did not last long, or Omega Percy was now facing the statue with his arms crossed.

How much sense of humor Damon - he muttered sarcastically, gave a slight smile.

-I'm Sorry, but I could not gift wrap - replied quietly.

He looked at me seriously, those red eyes were intimidating at certain times, but I care little if there was one thing I hated were rules.

-You Made a nice mess in a little over five minutes, in addition to launching her father kilometers, brought it - he said pointing with disgust to the statue glinting sunlight.

I shrugged, I had brought the statue only to annoy Zeus.

-That Was not a prize for victory - I say smiling.

-Zeus Will look you up in hell, but when he does, we will send him to Tartarus. - He said with a wicked grin.

-I Like the way you think Jackson, nothing can stop us now-Phallus looking at the statue.

-Daremos Our enemies the greatest pain they may feel, every enemy who dares to stand up against the Order, had a worse place than own hell- he said seriously.

Pov. Narrator (Turkey)

Once the gods crossed the portal, they felt as if their soul was crumbling, left the other side of the portal, icor spitting and moaning in pain.

The portal that brought them was still open, so anytime monsters could cross the barrier behind them, but they barely had the strength to walk and even to teleport, need to get some "mortal" way out of that place.

Even know what city they were, their heads still hurt a lot, most were aware that they were in Turkey, should find somewhere in the ruins of Troy that would take them to the primordial world.

But they remembered the warning of Hecate, somewhere there Gaia had allies who would do anything to prevent them pass, but perhaps the goddess was bluffing, little remains of Troy.

Maybe it was better to go by underground - Hazel suggested recovering slowly.

-It Would be a good idea, if it was not half obvious - Piper murmured, still weak.

Nico nodded in agreement, if there really were enemies around, they expect an attack by underground.

Come on infiltrate among mortals and relax a little, under the conditions we are in, we can not meet a Cyclops - said Nico limping.

-Sério We're in a cave? - Asked Piper examined the environment since they had gone through the environment they even realized they were in a cave, just ahead two tunnels followed into the darkness.

-A Choice - said Hazel stare at the two tunnels that looked alike.

'But they look the same as we know what to follow? Nico asked slightly tense.

I do not know, I can not feel for where they are going - Hazel replied that seemed lost in thought,

Suddenly a chill ran through the neck of the children of Hades, the portal began to flicker and they knew who was coming Alcyoneus and his campaign.

-For Where should we go? Nico asked desperately.

I do not know ...- said Hazel terrified.

-The Right - Piper said holding the hands of Hazel and Nico tunnel toward the right.

The gods ran the best I could, and it was not due to fatigue, the more far into the tunnel, but it was dark until they were only together for Piper still be holding hands with the children of Hades.

As they walked the tunnel seemed to get closer, to the point where they have to soltaras four hands and then through the tunnel. A few meters away was a hole that opened to the carrying what looked like a city, when the gods came out of the tunnel and realized how much they were dirty, the clothes now seemed made of earth.

Were on a deserted street at night already fell in Turkey, the lights of the houses on both sides lit up the city, the air was nice almost perfect for a good night's sleep.

The gods began to wander the Turkish street, locals threw him confused looks, as if not understanding what they were wearing. Fortunately reached the door of a hotel with a strange name. Fortunately some way Piper spoke Turkish, she was trying to speak Turkish and luckily she knew, but at least it was useful, each god Stayed in a room and immediately fell in dreamland.

Pov. Narrator (Olympus)

The gods were still trying to digest what had happened, the power of the mighty king of Olympus had done front against a demigod or will the boy was immortal? Even Hera who was not even paying attention to the fight, he was elated to learn that Zeus had betrayed her again, but she had not been the slightest bit happy was Athena who turns his precious statue simply disappear, anger coursed through the face of the goddess that was red by what the boy had done, he practically said that the Olympians would fail in this war and some of them really believed him, muttering indignantly by Apollo statue disappeared and Ares did not know what to say swear words by the loss of the statue.

Damn, someone needs to do something here, do not you think? - He said looking pointedly at Athena.

-That's Right, that boy still mocked our guy, he's an unfunny - Apolo said agreeing with Ares, the only one that was not on the board so far was Zeus, who had disappeared after he was hit.

-Parem Crying, we will find my statue and burn that damn demigods - Athena said to be taking positive.

I do not know if you noticed, but our father took a beating that demigod, I do not think you will cope with it - Dionysus said, his eyes widening as he realized what he said, Athena held a bronze spear and threw it against god I was cowering in his seat, but the spear was trimmed by a trident of a god who seemed happier than ever.

-Our Enemy is another Athena and Dionysus are right little we know about this kid - Poseidon said quietly, picking up the trident and breaking the lance on purpose.

-Another Son of Zeus - muttered Hera, the goddess had a grim expression on his face.

-Did You know that it exists? - Dionysius asked softly, still huddled in his throne.

No, only from the Grace, but it is impossible that boy should have no more than 20 years, no son of Zeus would be able to hide from me for so long - the queen of the gods answered quietly, and it was the scariest, all since the goddess knew of the existence of a son of Zeus, she gave attacks but now it seemed quite calm.

-The Most important question now is, the boy is on which side? - Hephaestus asked grimly.

-It's Logical that it's an enemy, he attacked our king and disappeared with my statue - Athena said angrily.

-or Can be our ally, and be trying to show us how much the plan is stupid Athena - Poseidon countered.

Athena stood up from his throne ready to face the god of the oceans, when the doors of the throne room opened, revealing Zeus.

Silence filled the room immediately, the king was bad his toga was in rags, especially in the chest, he had a huge gash on her cheek and very limp, he sat on his throne with difficulties.

The king took a deep breath and started talking.

Looks like we have problems - he said with difficulty.

-firstly By a son of Zeus, do not you agree dear? - Hera said with mock sympathy.

-No Know and have never seen this kid - countered the king of the gods.

Well that was not what struck me a few hours ago - said the angry goddess.

'My statue is more important - Athena said, and immediately received a glare from the queen of the gods.

That's your fault - she said staring accusingly at her husband.

-My? There were 200 demigods there and none dared raise his sword against the damned demigod - Zeus countered.

-But They were smart and did not take the beating you took - Aphrodite said moving her hair.

All Olympians turned to look at the goddess who kept quiet.

-What Is it? - She asked looking at all.

How we capture the demigod? - Athena said trying to change the subject.

-Not Know where he is, is like looking for a needle in the desert - said Hermes.

He was born in New Orleans, if we could find anything it would be easier to track-Zeus said thoughtfully.

-New Orleans was not there that there was a massacre of demigods ... 18 years ago? Ares asked now interested in the subject.

Zeus nodded grimly, his face was now completely serious and her body trembled slightly.

-A Mother of Damon was one of demigoddesses who died in the massacre - said the king of the gods with a closed fist.

-If I remember well who commanded the massacre was ...- Hermes said trying to remember who had led the attack.

-No Were some minor gods? - Demeter asked confused.

I thought you were my children - said Ares not care for the subject.

No, none of these options is true, it was you was not it? - Hestia said appearing in the fireplace and looking at Zeus.

Yeah it was me, I took the best monsters who served me and took them to exterminate all the demigods of New Orleans - Admitted king of the gods.

'But why? - Asked Aphrodite to Zeus looking shocked.

-Hera Was already furious at birth of Thalia and after a few months Jason unborn, needed to eliminate any of my children to less vengeful Hera stayed with me - said Zeus trying to explain.

-So You killed the boy's mother, but what about what he did? - Asked Artemis.

He was only three years old, was sentenced let some monsters to destroy him and went away - And the king of the gods.

-That Explains a lot - Apolo said all happy.


End file.
